Los Tiempos Duros en la WWE
by Starlight Fenrir
Summary: Metàmonos en la vida de estos luchadores para poder vivir sus experiencias al maximo, como ganaron peleas, titulos u otras cosas. En cada capitulo a cada uno de ellos le iran pasando desgracias o tragedias que milagrosamente vivieron para contarlo.
1. Con nuevas Botas

**Atención: **Aunque sea una pérdida de tiempo de todos modos lo escribiré. Cabe decir que ninguno de estos personajes son ficticios, sino que son reales perteneciente a una empresa de lucha libre profesional, así que no obstante no me pertenecen. Salvo algunas excepciones de personas inventadas o invitados famosos que probablemente lo haga aunque no estoy seguro. En fin.

**Los Tiempos Duros en la WWE**

**Capitulo 1: Con nuevas botas **

Bien, metámonos en la vida de estos luchadores, empezando por la mas diminuta pero menos predecible vida de Randy Orton, este tipejo que podríamos decir que lleva una vida diaria y normal como todo aquel ser humano….bueno exceptuando que es una atleta y gana más dinero que nosotros, ah y también que desayuna Café con leche con Sándwich de milanesa, eso no es algo común.

Era una mañana de lunes, en donde todo empieza de nuevo, eran ya las 7:00 Am, El sol amanecía y su brillo se hacía notar mientras al mismo tiempo lo acompañaba esa melodía mañanera que nadie sabe de dónde sale (ya saben, la que siempre escuchamos por televisión), lo cual este brillo traspasaba la ventana y daba en la cara de Randy mientras a la misma vez sonaba el despertador. Pero minutos antes este estaba soñando un sueño (que novedad).

Randy: Ahhhhmmm (bostezo) ¿ya amaneció tan rápido? Demonios.

Suena el despertador….

Randy: (asustado) AHHHHHH!

Randy Orton arroja el despertador al suelo

Despertador: Ayy

Randy: ¡¿Qué?

Orton se despierta verdaderamente, mientras esta vez el despertador si suena, luego lo apaga, se levanta, va al baño, y después se dirige directo para la cocina. Mientras este se hace el desayuno enciende la tele para ver la repetición de Oprah. Las horas van pasando y luego recibe el llamado de Triple H.

Randy: Hola?

Triple H: Apestas!

Triple H cuelga.

Luego alguien toca la puerta de la residencia Orton. Quien era un repartidor que le entregaba unas botas de lucha que este había encargado por internet.

Repartidor: Señor Orton firme aquí por favor.

Randy: Esta bien. Ahora lárguese

Repartidor: Ehmm esto resulta incomodo… ¿podría usted darme un autógrafo?

Randy: Lárguese vago asqueroso!

Suena de nuevo el celular…aunque esta vez era el maric…digo, el amigo Cody Rhodes, aunque Orton luego de la broma de Triple H no tenia buen gusto con las llamadas.

Randy: Triple H ya te dije que no me rompas las…

Cody: Randy?

Randy: Ehh Cody! Es que pensé que eras Triple H y bueno ya sabes…

Cody: ¿Que es lo que te pasa? ¿Sigues enojado después de la otra vez que sin querer te arrojé helado en tu camisa favorita?

FLASHBACK

Randy: míralos, esos niños mimados por sus padres no tienen otra cosa mejor que jugar con su lindo pelotero…

Cody: pero randy son solo niños…

Randy: si pero es que míralos a las cara, son perversos y de seguro que traman algo…

Luego aparece Ted Dibiase justamente desviándose para el pelotero pensando que nadie lo encontraría, pues digamos que ese era su secreto intimo…jugar en el pelotero jejejeje

Ted: Hoooooooooola chicos!

Le pega en la espalda a Cody mientras este estaba a punto de comer su helado justo cuando el golpe impacta se le va el helado a cody y cae en la camisa de randy (porque randy estaba sentado al frente de cody)

Randy: Ahh demonios!

Ted: Ups viejo

Cody: Randy lo siento, pero es que Ted…

Randy: ahh callesen los dos

Luego se escucha el grito de un mesero del lugar insultándolo a Orton…

Mesero: Oiga, dios creo las servilletas para algo señor no?

Randy: Que dijo! Maldito vejete! (Se tira encima y golpea al mesero al frente de todos hasta al frente de los niños)

Cody/Ted: Randy no! Aléjate! (Separan a randy)

Los niños que estaban en el local quedaron con una cara de traumados mientras uno de ellos dijo:

Niño: Mama! Asesino al mesero! T_T

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Randy: Ah sí, fue un memorable cumpleaños jejeje

Cody: Ehmm si randy como digas. Bueno veo que estas ocupado te llamaré después

Randy: Espera! Para que me llamaste?

Cody: Era para ver si podíamos hacer algo hoy a la noche

Randy: Olvídalo cody, hoy trabajo ¿no lo recuerdas?

Cody: Randy hoy es lunes, las grabaciones para Smackdown son los martes!

Randy: Pensé que estaba en Raw

Cody: Fuiste drafteado hace más de dos meses!

Randy: Que? Ah cierto como lo olvide…Un momento, ¿entonces a donde estoy llendo ahora?

De pronto Randy no se dio cuenta que ya estaba adentro de su auto conduciendo para quien sabe donde

Randy: bueno cody mejor te dejo, debo concentrarme en conducir y en tratar de que no me multen por hablar mientras conduzco

Cody: bueno está bien, adiós!

Ya que estaba conduciendo, Randy fue al gimnasio y después no se a donde habrá ido. Pero mientras tanto veamos que hacen en la residencia Hardy (A cuanto que esperaban esto). Mientras Jeff estaba planchando lo ropa (cosa que nos hace dudar. Pero que importa sigamos) Su hermano mayor Matt llegaba de algún lugar misterioso… ¿del gimnasio? Bueno digamos que sí.

Jeff: (cantando mientras plancha) Sale el sol, con ardor, y hace que nos dé más calor

Matt: Ya llegue Jeff

Jeff: Matt! Volviste! ¿Algo nuevo para contar?

Matt: Ehhmm

FLASHBACK DE HACE 10 MINUTOS

Ya casi entrando al gimnasio, matt se retiraba y randy venia y entonces se cruzaron fríamente

Randy: Hola

Matt: Que tal

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Matt: No nada

Jeff: Ah bueno

Matt: por cierto Jeff, ayer mientras dormías llegaron los resultados de tu examen médico antidrogas.

Jeff: Y qué tal?

Matt: Dice que… (Lo abre) que dio positivo ¡Jeff!

Jeff: Que? Imposible, soborné al doctor para que…

Matt: ¡¿Qué? Jeff! Lo hiciste, otra vez!

Jeff: Lo siento matt pero es que, imagínate que son como caramelos y que…

Matt: No Jeff, no son como caramelos, hasta los caramelos son distintos a las drogas

Jeff: si claro, por tu panza diría que lo dices por experiencia no?

Matt: ¡¿Qué? Ahh ven aquí te voy a partir la madre Jeff…

Jeff: No metas a mama en esto! T_T

(Luego Matt se la parte a Jeff, no sean malpensados)

Al día siguiente. Ya era martes así que los chicos se preparaban para su show matutino de Smackdown. Entre ellos Randy Orton estaba lustrando sus botas nuevas antes de partir para allá. Lo único malo es que descubre que en sus botas, en la parte de atrás estaba escrito debajo del logo de una víbora la palabra "ASS" en cada par de las botas de lucha que fue un error de imprenta (Nota: "Ass" en ingles significa trasero) Así que decide llamar para reclamar pero recuerda que lo compró en internet y en esa pagina no había ninguna dirección así que se sintió como sobornado. En fin luego randy recibe otra llamada de alguien no tan esperado.

Cena: Hola randy tanto tiempo!

Randy: Maldita sea… ahh hola John, que quieres.

Cena: bueno pensé que como hoy es martes, tengo que intervenir en una pelea y bueno tu sabes recordé que mi súper amigo Randy también trabaja ahí y bueno como de casualidad mi auto se arruino el sábado entonces pensé ¿Por qué no ir juntos hasta allá?

Randy: Por nada del mundo te dejaré subir a mi súper cochesito John, olvídalo búscate a otra persona.

Cena: Pero randy, fuimos equipos alguna vez. Acaso no recuerdas ese día en el que me llamaste "Amigo"

Randy: Yo nunca te dije "Amigo"

Cena: Pues ya lo dijiste Viva!

Randy: AHHHH está bien pero será la primera y última vez!

Cena: Bueno gracias Randy nos vemos (cuelga)

Randy: (Pensando otra vez con sus voces) Esto podría arruinar mi carrera y mi personalidad. Imagínense, ¿qué pensaría la gente de mi cuando vea a Cena en mi auto al lado mío? ¿Y si se le ocurre sacar la cabeza y gritar "Randy Orton es mi súper amigo", que pasaría? Con solo imaginarlo basta sufrir…

IMAGINACION DE RANDY

Noticiero de la Farándula: Y la noticia más impactante de hoy, Randy Orton comparte el auto con John Cena que según los medios esto podría confirmar su homosexualidad! Oh dios mío!

FIN DE IMAGINACION

Randy: !

Randy: Pero no me tengo que distraer, debo deshacerme de estas malditas palabras antes de que sea el hazmerreir de Smackdown….ejem, ejejeejejejee Ass que gracioso ejem, bueno ahora a trabajar.

Randy intento ponerle cera caliente, pero no funciono, luego con pintura, pero no funciono porque el balde de pintura cuesta aunque no lo crean. Luego probo con tinta caliente, pareció que si pero se ve que se hacía tarde y tenía que buscar a John cena que es otro peso mas. Así que guardo todo así como estaba, puso sus valijas rápidamente como un chimpancé a punto de hacerse encima y salió con su auto. (Cabe decir que su auto era un Dodge "Viper").

Vayamos al show, horas antes los chicos se preparaban ya en el estadio y algunos se paseaban por ahí, veamos que dicen el público sobre sus superstars favoritos:

Niño: John Cena es mi héroe!

Otro tipo: Cállate joto!

Mientras tanto Christian se "preparaba", es claro decirlo con comillas porque en realidad se andaba paseando por todo el backstage.

Christian: ¿Me presta su cámara?

Camarógrafo: Por dios no!

Christian: pero solo es para…mmm…para anunciar a los niños que no lo intenten en sus casas.

Camarógrafo: ahh bueno entonces si

Christian: jejeje

Se dirige hacia el camarín de Cody Rhodes en el que este se estaba tocando sus bíceps

Christian: Cody, esto va directo para CNN en español

Cody: AHH NO ME VEAS. (Se tapa con una toalla)

Luego llega Daniel Bryan

Daniel Bryan: ¿Que tal chicos? ¿Qué hacen? ¿Escenas eróticas?

Christian: ejejem bueno no, solo me estaba divirtiéndome un rato.

Daniel Bryan: ¿porque estabas espiando a Cody?

Christian: Para ver que secretos ocultaba, sospecho mucho de él.

Cody: (sale el camerino ya vestido) bueno ya esta, alguien sabe si el señor Orton vino?

Randy: Ya llegue, como están pedazo de salchichas blancas…

Daniel Bryan: Viejo, eso es racismo

Randy: mentira aparte tu no sabes a que me refería

Christian: Orton que traes en la valija, hay algo que se mueve.

Randy: es que (piensa Randy piensa, tiene que ser algo que se la crean)…es mi podadora de cespèd lo traje para poder golpear a Booker T en la nuca.

Christian: A eso si te lo creo…

Daniel Bryan: Eso es racismo

Cena: (Dentro de la valija) Racista!

Randy patea a la valija

Cena: Ayy

Cody: ¿que fue eso?

Randy: Ehh ahhmm, fue la radio la deje encendida para que pueda escuchar la NFL en vivo. Ejem bueno estoy apresurado mejor me voy, nos vemos.

Randy llega a su cuarto y saca al inquieto de John cena de la valija, no sé cómo habrá aguantado tanto tiempo escondido sin aire para respirar pero igual veamos que pasa.

Randy: bueno ya sal de ahí y vete lo mas lejos que puedas antes de que sospechen y pierda la cabeza por completo…

Cena no respiraba, estaba pálido y se hacia el desmayado

Randy: Oh por dios Cena!

Cena: Ajajajaja caíste Randy

Randy: ahh vete ya antes de que parta la cabeza...

Cena: bueno está bien adiós súper amigo Randy!

Luego empieza a transmitirse Smackdown quienes están Michael Cole, Josh Mathews y Booker T para presentar el show.

Michael Cole: Muy buenas noches a todos esto es WWE Friday Night Smackdown, le habla el comentarista Michael Cole desde la ciudad de Ottawa, Michigan, acompañado de mis fieles compañeros Josh Mathews y el asombroso Booker T. ¿Como les va muchachos?

Josh: Hola cole

Booker T (gritando): HOOOLA COLE!

Michael Cole: bien, esta noche tendremos muchas sorpresas para mostrarles porque aquí mismo se mediran cara a cara El "malito" Cody Rhodes contra Mark Henry (se muestran las placas de matches en la que se ve a Cody sorprendido al ver a Mark Henry al lado suyo, lo mas raro es que al ser solo en video Cody se queja como si estuviese en vivo)

Cody: ¡¿Que?

Mark Henry: Oh si nena, lo voy a disfrutar.

Cody: Tu no eres Barry White para decir eso!

Mark Henry: Dije "Oh nena" mmhhhmmm

Cody: Tengo miedo T_T

Michael cole: Ya callensen estoy hablando yo! Bueno después tenemos a las divas en un combate de Break Out! Para definir a la aspirante al titulo de divas. Entre ellas están Layla contra Natalya. Por cierto recordemos que el Manager de Smackdown Theorore Long auncio que esta noche tendrá preparado algo para nosotros. Dime Booker ¿Que seria para usted?

Booker T: Bueno Cole yo opino que si es algo deprimente Juro que en nombre de toda esta gente (mira hacia atrás y el publico se emociona) me enfurecerè y gritarè "Jumanji" solo por fastidiar.

Michael Cole: bueno y por ultimo el Main Event de esta noche será entre La Vibora "Randy Orton" midiéndose contra "La persona sorpresa" de Theorore Long aunque no sabemos porque tiene que ser sorpresa pero en fin sigamos.

Suena la canción se Sheamus y es el quien aparece.

El publico no se sorprende.

Sheamus: Bueno se que he querido venir a quejarme la semana pasada, pero me interrumpieron asi que esta vez no lo harán. Saben, desde que he trabajado en esta empresa siempre me ha costado y pensé que solo era al principio y que después me acostumbraría, pero no fue asi. Hace un mes que no peleo, no me dan una pelea ni siquiera para WWE Superstars, Theodore Long nose que te pasa, nose que te hice, ¿porque me haces esto?. No me refiero a los combates, me refiero a los baños, la otra vez estaba arreglando mis asuntos en el inodoro y cuando quise terminar de largar los "trocitos" (al publico le da asco) quise girar a mi costado y note que ya no había papel. Porque Long? Porque? (se queda callado y se pone a llorar) … Es tan complicado?... Fue horrible…Sentia que ya no quería vivir en ese momento…T_T

Suena la canción de Christian y es el quien aparece.

Christian: bueno yo también tengo una queja y estoy de acuerdo con lo de Sheamus. Long. Este es tu trabajo, tu te tienes que ocupar de todo esto, no nosotros. El otro dia tuvimos que juntar dinero y mandar a Wade Barrett a comprar kilos y kilos de papel higienico en 7Eleven pero por desgracia el dinero no alcanzaba y tuvo que robar… Tuvo que robar!

FLASHBACK

Christian/Sheamus/TedDibiase/Justin Gabriel: Corre Wade corre! No hacia ese lado no! Si!

Wade Barrett: (agitado) hhhmm no puedo mas…

Justin Gabriel: ¿Conseguiste el papel?

Wade Barrett: No pero compre un helado y no lo paguè!

Christian/Sheamus/TedDibiase/Justin Gabriel: AHHHH NOOOOOO

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Despues suena la canción de Theodore Long y es el quien aparece

Theodore Long: ¿Que pasa chicos? ¿Me extrañaron? Acabo de regresar de mis vacaciones.

Christian/Sheamus: ¡¿Qué?

Theodore Long: ¿Que tiene? Es más le deje mi puesto a Michael Cole.

Sheamus: ¿Y porque no nos aviso?

Theodore Long: Le dije a el que les avise a todos ustedes. ¿Michael no les avisaste?

Michael Cole se estaba hurgando la nariz hasta que se da cuenta que lo están enfocando las cámaras y están esperando su respuesta.

Michael Cole: Ehhm eh? que? Cuack? ¿Qué pasa Long?

Theodore Long: No les avisaste que estabas a cargo, sabía que no podía confiar en ti!

Michael Cole: Yo estaba a cargo? A cargo de qué?

Theodore Long: De mi puesto de Gerenal Manager de Smackdown, no prestaste atención el dia que te lo dije ¿verdad?

Michael Cole: Ehmm pues…

OTRO FLASHBACK

Theodore Long: Escucha Michael, anoche falleció mi suegra asi que me tomarè vacaciones, tengo que disfrutarlo no? Asi que te dejarè mi puesto de Gerente General de Smackdown. Espero confiar en ti

Para su desgracia Michael Cole estaba distraído mirando La película De Zelda Titulada: "La leyenda de Zelda y las reliquias del príncipe Frodo". Asi que no presto atención:

Theodore Long: ¿Escuchaste Michael?

Michael Cole: See, se como sea, nos vemos el jueves.

Theodore Long: Gracias Cole, ahora adiós.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Michael Cole: Ahh si como sea, perdona Long.

Theodore Long: No Michael, no cumpliste con tu trabajo asi que te suspenderé por una semana.

Josh Mathews: Ejem, eso fue duro Michael!

Michael Cole: Ahh cállate "Drake" Josh

Josh Mathews: mejor me callo T_T

Booker T: ¿Qué les parece si vamos para el primer combate de esta noche si?

Michael Cole: Cierto, asi que despejemos el ring y vamos a la pelea.

Se van los tres y Cody Rhodes se prepara en el backstage.

Cody: Ehm randy estoy nervioso, ayudame!

Randy: Que pasa cody? Pensé que eras el malito Cody Rhodes.

Cody: Pero randy, mira con quien me toca pelear esta noche, no es una víctima, más bien es un cazador.

Ambos miran para donde estaba Mark Henry y este mira hacia Cody guiñándole el ojo y diciéndole como Barry White "oh nena"

Cody: Ahhh me va a doler,

Randy: ¿te va a doler? Que insinúas, como si te la vaya a dar duro Cody.

Mark Henry: Te la voy a dar duro Cody!

Cody: Ah buaaa no quiero randy, ya no quiero ser luchador T_T

Randy: Cody reacciona! (Le pega una bofetada) eres hombre Cody por dios no defraudes a tu familia! Ahora sal ahí y no te dejes C*jer, digo, ganar, no te dejes ganar, ejem si eso es.

Cody: Tiene razón señor Orton, voy a demostrar que soy hombre, Al infinito y mas allá!

Ted Dibiase: Eso dices cuando vas hacia la "cosita" de Layla no?

Cody: Te escuche!

Entonces entra Cody Rhodes al ring quien algo nervioso e inseguro logra llegar hacia el ringside.

Cody: (pensando) debo decirle algo al público para no mostrarme inseguro y débil.

Cody: Ehhmm soy mejor que ustedes!

Alguien del público: Cállate Joto!

Luego entra Mark Henry, pero como tarda mucho mejor adelantémonos a la pelea, quien detrás de Michael cole aparece Randy orton para darle ánimos a Cody.

Cody: Ehmm tu eres un osito cariñoso ¿verdad?

Mark Henry: jejejejejejeje aquí voy Cody. Es temporada de Patos así que voy a cazar algunas víctimas.

Randy le grita desde afuera a Cody.

Randy: ¡Recuerda Cody! ¡Los hombres no nacen, se hacen!

Cody grita y solo se arrincona mientras este oso, digo, luchador se le acercaba, de pronto randy vio que necesitaba ayuda así que muy humildemente y sin decir malas palabras (ya saben, es era PG) lo ayuda.

Randy: C*rajo lo haré yo!

Dije sin malas palabras! Bueno de todas formas el sistema funciona. Asi que Orton lo agarra de atrás al pie izquierdo de Henry, este se cae y Cody aprovecha para hacer la cuenta, luego el árbitro Scott Armstrong después de terminar su malteada, la tira un tachito de basura que se encontraba al lado de las mesas de comentaristas y después se dirige hacia el ring para hacer la cuenta.

Arbitro: 1….2….10!

Michael Cole: Y sin gloria ni pena, Cody gana la pelea!

Cody: ¿Gané? Ehhm quise decir, gané! Si gané!

Booker T: esto es confuso, desde nuestra vista parece que Randy Orton va hacia Mark Henry para intervenir pero el árbitro no vio nada, parece que Randy ayudo al árbitro a contar, eso es un buen ejemplo para los niños Michael, realmente eso es lo que hace un luchador Face.

Randy: Ehh ¿qué? No ayude al árbitro a contar, y yo hice que se caiga Mark Henry, no soy Face maldición miren, acabo de intervenir, digo palabras obscenas en pleno programa familiar demonios porque no me escuchan, quiero ser Heel como antes, esto es horribleeee…T_T

Michael Cole: Como digas Randy, ahora veamos en el backstage como se entretienen las divas…

Josh Mathews: Pero Michael, no se entretienen, se están preparando

Michael Cole: bueno es que, a veces uno puede dejarse llevar por la imaginación ¿no?

Alguien del público: Cállate joto…

Booker T: y así mi querido Michael nos vamos a una pausa para preparar las cosas mejor, así que no se vayan que aun hay mas Smackdown por probar!...

Bien, ya hemos presenciado la primera parte del Friday Night Smackdown, quien Cody Rhodes es el que gana con colaboración de Randy Orton para ayudar al árbitro a hacer un combate limpio.

Randy: Ya les dije que no soy Face!T_T

Bueno lo que sea pero volvamos al show en la que después de unos comerciales de Heineken, otro de Pringles y por ultimo otro del Derby Abierto de Caballos de ESPN+, regresaban con su transmisión.

Michael Cole: Y regresamos con más Smackdown

Booker T: Podriamos decir que no es una gran noche para ti Cole

Josh Mathews: Creo que no te veremos por un largo rato…

Michael Cole: Dije que te calles Josh, no entiendes que tu….

Aparece Theodore Long desde la pantalla gigante

Theodore Long: Bueno Michael, veo que estás trabajando, pero me acorde de tu sanción y decidi que comience ahora mismo. Asi que BUSQUEN UN REEMPLAZO!

La cámara enfocaba a Michael Cole mientras este dice:

Michael Cole: ¡¿Qué? ¿y quién va a estar en mi reemplazo?

Se escuchaban los pasos rapidos de Ted Dibiase quien aparece de pronto corriendo del lado izquierdo de Cole y lo empuja con el cuerpo ocupando asi el asiento de comentarista.

Ted Dibiase: Hola a todos, soy su reemplazo Ted Dibiase y ahora vamos a ver el siguiente Match no sin antes ser patrocinado por los nuevos Menthos, si los nuevos Menthos, en sus dos recientes sabores: Verde mostaza y Azul barbamelolou. Pruebenlos!

Booker T: Gracias Ted! Ahora vamos hacia el backstage quienes esta todo listo para el combate entre divas del Break Out!

Mientras se muestra en la pantalla gigante el comienzo del combate, Cody celebraba su milagrosa victoria.

Cody: No puedo creer que haya ganado

Productor: No me importa (se va)

Cody: Cena! Cena! Gane! Puedes creerlo?

John Cena: No, pero creo que fue un buen combate.

Cody: Si y lo mejor de todo es que Randy estuvo allí para salvarme

John Cena: Que? De veras? Ahhh sabía que Randy lo haría, como tal buena persona que es.

Llega randy algo cansado

John Cena: Randy! Randy! Sabía que lo harias, como todo buen luchador. Ah eres mi héroe superamigo!

Randy: No jodas Cena, ya te dije que intervine a propósito, además…Olvídalo mejor me largo.

Cody: Podemos formar The Legacy cuando quieras Señor Orton.

Randy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ESO NUNCA!

Bueno dejemoslos a un lado y vamos hacia el 2do combate de esta noche quien ya estan en una mesita de madera de cuatro patas y rodeado de las superstars Layla y Natalya para ser la aspirante al título de Divas.

Todos: Duro! Duro! Duro! Duro!

Danyel Bryan: Hagan sus apuestas muchachos, hagan sus apuestas antes de que cante la gorda

Natalya: Oye eso ofende Danyel!

Daniel Bryan: Perdon.

Christian: Ahh esto me hace recordar a las luchas de mujeres sobre barro en sus mejores tiempos jejeje

Sheamus: Si yo también me acuerdo…

Ezekiel Jackson: mmmmmm viejos recuerdos….

Brodus Clay: ¿Oigan donde está el árbitro?

Sale desde la puerta del baño y subiéndose la bragueta el árbitro Charles Robinson quien dirige este duelo.

Tyson Kidd: Recuerda Natalya debes concentrarte, este juego puede costarte la vida, una vez que pierdas el equilibrio se derrumbara todo como tu vida y….

Natalya: Tyson, me pones nerviosa, ¿Por qué no vas a ver a la tienda si aun quedo jugo de naranja si?

Tyson kidd: Esta bien, pero debes mantenerte concentrada, siente que estas en ese muro de ladrillos y que lo vas a tener todo bajo contr….

Todos: ¡Vete!

Tyson Kidd: Bueno T_T

Luego aparece corriendo y Justo a tiempo Cody Rhodes quien lo que quería era desearle suerte a Layla

Cody (agitado): Hhmmm hhmpppnnnnn Layla…..Hmmm….yo quería desearte suerte en tu combate

Layla: Ahww gracias Cody, es muy amable de tu parte…

Cody: Si espero que….

Aparece el árbitro, empuja a Cody y da a conocer las reglas de este simple juego

Arbitro Charles Robinson: Bien chicas, estas son las reglas, cada una deberá derribar un ladrillo por turno sin tener que tocar dos o más, en este caso se caerán algunos pero si se derriban todos pierde el jugador, también hay que evitar que el hombrecito constructor que está sentado ahí, se caiga ¿entendieron?

Layla/Natalya: No

Arbtitro: Bien, ahora deben arrojar este pequeño dado para poder sacar sus números. La que saque un número mayor es la que va a empezar primera.

William Regal: Espera, ¿no son dos dados?

Arbitro: Si pero el otro se me cayó en el retrete, ahora comiencen!

Natalya: Es un 4

Layla: 8 me toca a mi primero

Entonces layla mueve primero, pero claro todos gritaban a la vez aconsejándola hacia donde debía derribar primero pero el árbitro pide silencio.

Todos: Ahí! No! Hacia la izquierda! No por el costado! Más adelante! Si! No!

Arbitro: Silencio por favor, la participante necesita concentración.

Layla se queda pensando hacia donde debe mover estratégicamente primero en lo que pasan como 10 segundos y sigue pensando hasta que uno de los comentaristas grita:

Ted Dibiase: TIRA DE UNA VEZ LAYLA!

Arbitro: SILENCIO!

Layla derriba un ladrilo y ahora es el turno de Natalya

Natalya: mmm que hago para donde voy, piensa, que debo hacer? Debo recordar lo que me dijo mi entrenador para esta pelea:

(Se le abre una nubecita encima de la cabeza recordando las palabras de su entrenador)

Entrenador: "Pase lo que pase Natalya, no le hagas caso a Tyson Kidd"

Natalya: Ya se, ese que esta al costado (lo derriba)

Y así va pasando el tiempo hasta que llegamos casi al final, pero se ve que había alguien en el vestuario quienes eran Wade barrett y Justin Gabriel.

Wade Barrett: Y que tal la semana Justin?

Justin Gabriel: Bien, lo de siempre…tranquilo. Fui al gimnasio y saque mas abdominales mira! (le muestra)

Wade Barrett: Ah ya veo

Justin Gabriel: Si! No son sorprendentes? Son más grandes que los tuyos no?

Se da vuelta para sacar algo de su casillero

Wade Barrett: No creo, pero lo importante es que…(le pega con una toalla por detrás)

Justin Gabriel: Aaaahhh, asi que quieres jugar eh? (Toma otra toalla)

Wade Barrett: Ehm lo siento, pero es que me deje llevar por la tentación

Justin Gabriel: (le pega también por detrás) Ah toma!

Wade Barrett: ayy dolio, ahhh ven aquí que vas a ver lo que te espera Justin!

Justin sale corriendo mientras Barrett lo persigue, los dos se van por los pasillos semidesnudos ambos con las toalla dándose "duro" como las personas traviesas lo harian. Corren gritando como locos hasta que pasan justo donde estaban todos, la cámara enfoca como llegaban los dos mientras el público se desespera, Booker T y Josh Mathews se preguntan qué está pasando y por ultimo y por desgracia, se caen sobre la mesa donde estaban jugando las divas, justo en el turno de Natalya:

Justin Gabriel: Ahhh auxilio! Me quiere dar duro! Buaaaa!

Wade Barrett: Ven aquí Enrique Iglesias! No te hare nada solamente un golpesito en las nalgas…

Christian: ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Daniel Bryan: Oh por dios están teniendo relaciones sexuales a lo Hardcore!

Booker T: Pero que están viendo mis ojos ahí! Están semidesnudos, y dándose con toallas!

Ted Dibiase: Mmm podría decirte que hay muchos secretos detrás de las cámaras ejem ¬_¬

Natalya: Oh por dios vienen hacia aca

Wade Barrett logra alcanzar a Justin y se le tira encima, rompen la mesa y caen encima de ella.

Justin Gabriel: NOOOOOOOOOOO

Wade Barrett le da el toallazo final

Justin Gabriel: Ayyy duele Barrett, duele mucho!

Wade Barrett: Jeejejejejeje te gusto eso no? (Mira hacia sus costados y todos lo miran con cara de sorprendidos)

Wade Barrett: Que? Como si nunca hubieran visto algo asi!

Arbitro: Esperen! Se olvidan del juego? El hombrecito aun sigue en pie y parece que está a punto de caerse

Por el impacto de estos dos hombres, el hombrecito de juguete estaba de pie aun pero tambaleaba y se estaba por caer mientras se movia de un lado a otro, todos se quedan mirando para ver si se caía o no pero al final no resiste y se cae por lo cual el árbitro da por finalizado el juego.

Arbitro: Y la ganadora es Layla! Y tendrá una oportunidad por el título ante la campeona de divas!

Layla: Gane! Siiiii lo hice!

Natalya: No puede ser! Maldito Justin Gabriel, tonto homosexual y sensualmente pervertido…

Luego después de todo el caos, y Cody luego del empujón de árbitro, se despierta de su desmayo y vio que todo ya había terminado.

Cody: Que? Eh? Ya termino?

Layla: Siiii gane Cody! Y todo gracias a ti! (Abraza a Cody)

Cody: ¿De verdad? (se sonroja por el abrazo) Ahh que alegría!

Josh Mathews: La verdad que fue un combate reñido

Booker T: Si Josh, la verdad que nos entretuvo un rato, salvo lo de ese pequeño incidente entre Rarosexuales pero igual….

Ted Dibiase: Bueno pero por lo menos Cody dormirá feliz hoy, y hablando de maricas, ahí está Randy hablando con ellos.

Randy: Mira Layla, lo que Cody quiere decir es que tiene preparado una cena romantica, en un lugar lujoso… ah y también romantico…

Cody: Eso no es verdad!

Randy: Si hasta reserve todo el lugar para ustedes dos

Cody: Randy deja de mentir…

Randy: Si pero hubiera estado bueno…

IMAGINACION DE RANDY ORTON

Randy (Apuntando con una escopeta al mesero): Desocupe todo el restaurante antes de que le vuele la cabeza!

Mesero: Pelón!

Randy: Ahh no eres listo (le pega un disparo y se pone en blanco la pantalla o lo que sea)

FIN DE IMAGINACION

Randy Orton: jejejejeeje….sufre nena sufre…

Todos lo miran de raro a Orton…

Randy: Bueno Ya basta dejen de mirarme

Ted Dibiase: Excelente combate ahora vayamos directo para el Main Event de esta noche, porque nos quedan 15 Minutos de Programacion ya que al término de esto, darán la nueva temporada de Rescue Me

Booker T: Es verdad Ted, bueno veamos que tenemos para el Main Event

Josh Matthews: ¿No recuerdas que Theodore Long nos iba a decir el "rival" sorpresa?

Booker T: Cierto! Bueno creo que ya es hora de que aparezca y…

Suena la música del señor Long

Booker T: ¿hable demasiado pronto? Porque aquí esta y parece que quiere decir algo

Theodore Long: Bueno, prometi darles una sorpresa, y les voy a decir quién será mi sorpresa! Pero antes, voy a leer las novedades de la compañía que me llegaron mientras no estaba a cargo…mmm a ver, la bolsa cotiza cada vez menos, fallece el que hacia la voz de Mickey mouse, perdimos acciones en camisetas de Nexus, la semana pasada recaudamos $250,000 dolares….

Bueno veo que tarda demasiado, mejor revisemos el backstage otra vez, donde Cena se prepara y discute con Christian para ver quién de los dos se queda con el jueguito Break Out….

Cena: Pero Christian, puedes comprarte uno nuevo

Christian: Tu también, pero yo lo vi primero…

Cena: No me importa, damelo!

Christian: Noo!

(John Cena se lo quita y se va corriendo y Christian lo persigue)

Christian: Ahhh ven acá Cena, te mataré a ti y a todas las empresas que pagan para hacer un comercial contigo!

Ahora Volvamos al show

Booker T: Parece que esto va a estar por un largo tiempo…..

Josh Matthews: Y a mí me lo dices porque tengo que ir al baño

Theodore Long: Las acciones subieron, bajaron, subieron, bajaron, ahh subieron! Awwhh bajaron de nuevo….

Christian seguía persiguiendo a Cena, hasta llegar al punto en el que lo arrincona y parece haberlo atrapado…

Cena: Espera Christian, podemos arregarlo

Christian: No hay nada que arreglar Cena. Jajajajajajaj Damelo, damelo, vamos no te cuesta nada devolvérmelo

Luego Cena ve que a su izquierda hay como un telón negro que cubre como una puerta o algo asi y se atreve a entrar por ahí y piensa…

Cena (pensando): mmm nunca he entrado ahí, no le veo lo malo, lo que sea por alejarme de este demente….

Cena sale por ese telón pero no se dio cuenta que ese telón llevaba hacia el escenario de Smackdown cosa que el público lo sorprende, después Christian lo persigue

Christian: Ahh no ven aca, no te me escapes

Theodore Long: Siguen subiendo, bajaron, subieron y….bajaron

Cena aparece corriendo en el escenario pero se detiene al soprenderse del lugar en el que estaba y el público se desespera….

Josh Matthews: ¡Oh por todos los cielos!

Booker T: ¿Pero que hace John Cena ahí?

Ted Dibiase: Demonios ahí esta Christian!

El público sigue emocionado, hasta que el señor Long se da cuenta

Theodore Long: ¿eh? ¿WTF? ¡¿Pero que hacen aquí! Cena tus eres mi sorpresa, te dije que no salgas hasta que suene tu musiquita! Y Christian qué demonios haces aquí!

Ted Dibiase: Esperen, ¿Cena era su sorpresa? Ah por el amor de dios!

Booker T (se levanta de su silla): Ahhh Jumanji !

Josh Matthews: Ahh lo hecho a perder todo!

Theodore Long: Alto todo el mundo! Bueno ya está todo dicho, ahora no me queda mas remedio que tener que dar a comenzar la lucha y que sea una Triple Amenaza!

El estadio se quiere caer, el público se emociona que hasta algunos ya se hicieron pis encima por la emoción, y luego Randy Orton sale a quejarse

Randy Orton: Esperen! No, no voy a luchar contra estos patéticos, primero me entero que mi sorpresa era una reverenda c*gada y segundo, me hicieron poner unas nuevas botas para nada, PARA NADA!

Theodore Long: CALLENSEN TODOS! Maldición solo cierren sus horribles bocas y vayan al escenario de una maldita vez! Y Cena! Suelta ese juego que tenias en la mano!

Cena: Esta bien (lo suelta)

Theodore Long se retira, los tres luchadores entran apresuradamente uno por uno y como todos estaban apresurados por el estreno de Rescue Me deciden saltearse las entradas o más bien entran rápido los luchadores con sus canciones pero en velocidad rápida. Randy Orton entra primero con su canción rápida corriendo hacia el Ring y al mismo tiempo haciendo con sus manos y su cabeza su clásica pose, mientras que John Cena entra corriendo después con su canción rápida y haciendo al mismo tiempo con su mano izquierda su "You Can't See Me" y por ultimo y también apresurado Christian, quien también con su canción rápida entra corriendo pero como no tenía ningún gesto en especial intenta mover su brazo derecho hacia arriba y abajo cambiando de cara feliz a enojado pero de tanto hacer eso no ve el ring y se golpea contra el esquinero de hierro mientras que el publico dice "Ouch"…..en fin, suena la campana y comienza el combate…

Randy: sabia que esto terminaría asi John, sabía que me ibas a traicionar….

Cena: Pero piensa en los momentos felices que pasamos juntos Randy…

Randy: ¿momentos felices? ¿De qué hablas? El único momento feliz que tendré será cuando desaparezcas eternamente….

Orton empieza a atacar primero a Cena

Randy: Ahh toma! Muere! Muere! jajajajajaja

Cena: no tan rápido! (Esquiva un golpe y lo contrataca)

Luego de 15 minutos Christian se despierta y se levanta, va hacia el ring y dice

Christian: Esperen chicos! Ahí voy!

Así como subió lo bajan de un golpe y cae de nuevo al piso, los dos se bajan del ring y se dan contra las mesas o más bien decir van hacia arriba de una mesa (aun no entiendo porque hay dos mesas si solo se usa una mesa por show) y se empiezan a bofetear, patear, golpear, morder, y todo lo demás hasta que de tanto hacer estupideces en una de esas randy estaba por dar al patadazo final pero como sus botas estaban limpiadas con tinta caliente hacen que randy con cena en el piso se resbale por culpa de sus botas y entonces se rompe la mesa de tanto aguantar el peso de ambos…mientras que se sale la tinta y los comentaristas logran ver la palabras "Ass" que estaba escrita en las botas de Orton…

Ted Dibiase: Y Randy se resbala misteriosamente…

Randy: Auuch, malditas botas, maldito E-Bay

Booker T: Parece que hay algo, como un liquido en el piso, por dios es tinta y miren parece que había algo escrito en las botas de Randy

Josh Matthews: Parece que en las botas si no me equivoco dice algo…ehhmm (se pone los lentes) Ahh si dice "Ass" o trasero como quieran decir…

Booker T: Jajajajajaja Ass que gracioso…. Pero igual Christian sigue en el piso e intenta arrastrarse!

Christian sigue arrastrándose de lo mareado que esta hacia el centro del ring

Booker T: Esperen, ¿nadie se dio cuenta que no hay arbitro en este combate?

Charles Robinson: Ahí voy ahí voy! (corre hacia en ring y ve que no había nadie pero después se da cuenta que estaba parado encima de Christian)

Randy y Cena se quedan mareados y Christian estaba nockeado mientras que en el publico un niño estaba Shockeado por las brutas imágenes de Wade Barrett y Justin Gabriel haciendo actos pervertidos, pero eso es lo de menos, vayamos al conteo del árbitro ya que nadie se levantaba..

Arbitro: 1….2….3…..4…7…..6….como sea…..10!

Arbitro: Y como todos dan lastima, el único que está en el ring y quien lo declaro ganador es Christian!

Christian: Ahh no siento mi cara…ahhh

Arbitro: Despierta Christian ganaste!

Christian: ¿de verdad? ¿Lo logre? Que alegr….(se desmaya)

Randy: Ya termino el combate?

Booker T: Si Orton, así que quédate en el piso que no hay nada más que ver…

Randy: Con un demonio…. (Se desmaya también)

Josh Matthews: Vaya pelea interesante y picarona ¿no?

Ted Dibiase: jajaja, aun no paro de reirme de la cara de Randy cuando esta nockeado, miren! Ahí está la cara otra vez (Muestran en la pantalla del escenario la cara de randy mientras de pronto este tiraba baba de su boca..Qué asco!)

Ted Dibiase/Josh Matthews/Booker T: Que asco!

Booker T: Pero bueno, con esta imagen nos despedimos, hasta aquí otra noche más de pura emoción y de pura acción

Ted Dibiase: Y de pura Estupidizacion!

Alguien del Público: Cállate Joto!

Ted Dibiase: ¿pero quién dice eso?

Josh Matthews: Que importa Ted, nos vamos despidiendo

Ted Dibiase: Si cierto, bueno yo también me despido

Booker T: Excelente, bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy, nos volveremos a encontrar en otra ocasión con mas WWE asi que hasta la próxima!

Fin de la Transmisión

* * *

><p>Bueno hemos terminado todo por hoy, volveré con mas acción y emoción, no sé cuándo pero les aseguro que pronto será, ¿A se quedaron con ganas de mas? Bueno esperen hasta leer el próximo capítulo de esta entretenida historia.<p>

Cabe decirles que este es mi primer Fanfic así que como nadie es perfecto, puedo cometer alguna falta de ortografía aunque hasta ahora no vi ninguna pero ustedes me dirán. También pueden dejar comentarios, reviews y alguna que otra idea, acepto toda idea de cualquier persona, no importa de quien sea o de que se trate. Recuerden que si me llegan a preguntar o comentar algo, les responderé, aunque más probable que aquí, porque no creo que pueda responderles a todos en el mismo lugar. Así que hasta la próxima!


	2. Aprendiendo a Volar

**Capitulo 2 – Aprendiendo a Volar**

Luego de un estresante Smackdown, los chicos descansan en un lindo fin de semana para luego volver al Raw SuperShow quien contará con algunas de las superestrellas que estuvieron en el show pasado. Entre ellos Evan Bourne descansa un poco hasta que recibía la visita de alguien o más bien, descubrió que le estaban podando el césped.

Evan (toma un vaso de jugo de naranja y se lo lleva a su sofá a ver televisión): Ahh por fin, paz y tranquilidad en una linda mañana. Mmm ya son las 12 hs, creo que ya comienza ESPN Sportcenter

De pronto se escucha la voz de alguien que venía de afuera…

Jeff: Ahh nose porque siempre se tiene que pegar la caca del perro en el pasto

Evan: ¿Qué? Escuche algo cerca de aquí, no creo que me estén robando, es mas a estas horas ya viene "Julio" el cartero, mejor me asomo a ver quien anda…

Evan. Jeff! Que haces aquí!

Jeff: Eh ehmm yo ehh este….ahh feliz cumpleaños Evan!

Evan: no es mi cumpleaños Jeff, pero porque estas cortando el césped? ¿Volviste a ser Itchweeed?

Jeff: No yo no soy ese, digo, ehhmm quien es Itchweeed?

Evan: ahh un amigo de Carolina del Norte que es feo, estúpido y nadie lo quiere, ahh y que es mejor que Sting.

Jeff: Mentira todos me quieren y nadie supera a Sting! T_T

Evan: Ahh admitiste que eras Itchweeed!

Jeff: Nooo T_T

Evan: En fin, no cambies de tema que hacias aquí?

Jeff: Ahh haciendo trabajos forzados de parte de Matt

Evan: Ya veo, ¿puedo ofrecerte algo?

Jeff: Ehmmm si veamos, si tienes Wisky ponle una pequeña aceituna que flote, en una copa en forma de bota y que tenga colgando esas pequeñas partes de una fruta que no me acuerdo el nombre ahora

Evan: …Mejor te sirvo un vaso de agua ¿si?

Jeff: gracias

27 segundos después

Jeff: ¿No te aburres cuando estas solo?

Evan: Sinceramente no, siempre estoy ocupado

Ahora si, 27 Minutos después

Jeff: Yo si pudiera volver al pasado volveria a hacer los mismos saltos pero más altos! Siempre soñé con volar cuando era chico

Evan: Si como digas, pero….

Jeff: ahh debes sentirte afortunado al poder ser joven y tener mucha habilidad al volar

Evan: Emm bueno yo, la verdad que nose Jeff, si me gusta tirarme y saltar alto pero me da un poco de…

Jeff: ¿Si?

Evan: ¿Miedo?

Jeff: ¿Qué? ¿Tú? ¿Miedo? Evan eso es lo menos creíble que podías haberme dicho

Evan: Pero Jeff, siempre que me caigo me lastimo y tengo miedo de lesionarme de hecho siempre termino lesionado.

Jeff: bueno todos tenemos temores, pero lo tuyo es el colmo. Evan no puedes temerle a la altura, piensa que eres un pájaro con alas que puede volar

Evan: no lo sé Jeff. Aparte tengo un combate en Raw asi que eso me asusta más

Jeff: ¿Nunca pensaste en ir a un Psicólogo Luchistico?

Evan: un doctor enmascarado no arreglara todos mis problemas

Jeff: Si lo hará, ahh recuerdo cuando fui ahí… perdí mis miedos cuando fui con el Doctor Bolas Enmascaradas

FLASHBACK

Jeff: Doctor Bolas siento que cuando peleo alguien revisa mi hielera, ¿cómo hago para poder luchar sin tener que estar preocupado?

Doctor Bolas Enmascaradas: La única manera de que te mejores es que... (Levanta a Jeff y lo arroja) AHH TOMA PERRA!

Jeff: 

Sale volando por la ventana y cae en una de esas sillas que están afuera de un Mc'Donalds donde esta ese payaso de pelo rojo que da miedo.

Jeff: Ahh mi cabeza

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Jeff: Bueno fue algo así pero ¿qué tal?

Evan: Jeff, me disgustan los payasos y los médicos, ¿no recuerdas que te había contado que cuando era chico perdi a mi primo Julian? le decíamos Nubble's, estaba internado y murió cuando apareció un Payamedico de la nada y entonces le agarro un paro cardiaco nivel 3

FLASHBACK

Payamedico: !

Nubble's: (se agarra la mano en el pecho) ahhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhh… DIOS!

Voz del hospital: Clave roja, Clave roja!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Jeff: Bueno está bien, entonces voy a hacer algo por ahí…

Evan: ¿Porque no te vas a conseguir un buen trabajo?

Jeff: Esta bien, conseguiré un buen trabajo, será tan bueno que te vas a sorprender…Jejejeje estúpido

Evan: Jeff aun sigo aquí ¬_¬

Jeff: Ahh cierto Adiós!

Bueno yendo para otra parte Cody estaba…¿Con una bolsa de melones?

Cody: Ahh nada mejor que un jugo de melón...Así lo hacía Rocky

Ted: Rocky no tomaba jugo de melón

Cody: Cierto, pero bueno a veces la menstruación hace que…un momento…AHHHHH Ted que haces en mi casa!

Ted: La puerta estaba abierta de hecho yo estaba en la bolsa de melones

Zack Ryder: Mentira, Ted salió del closet

Cody: ¿Qué haces tú también aquí?

Zack: La puerta estaba abierta, vengo a decirles que no se pierdan el nuevo capítulo de mi serie "Z! True Long Island Story", ya lo subi a Youtube! ^.^

Zack: Ah y también vine a pedirte Azúcar, soy tu nuevo vecino a partir de ahora XD

Cody: Bueno aquí tienes…

Ted: ¿Y qué tal tu chica Cody?

Cody: ¿Que chica?

Zack: Creo que habla de su hermana Cody Jajaja Azúcar!

Ted: Que! Maldito cabron! No hablo de mi hermana, hablo de Layla!

Zack: ¿Layla? Que te la quieres, Ejem, ¿apretar?

Cody: ¡¿Qué? No, yo no haría eso, es más, yo…hice pan casero (saca el horno y les muestra los panes ¿Qué tenía que ver?)

Ted: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¡No cambies de tema!

Zack: Que rico (toma uno)

Ted: Suelta eso Zack!

Zack: Vete al diablo, al menos Cody está con alguien

Ted: Que insinúas marica! Que yo no puedo conseguir UNA ASI…

(Cody y Zack se callan)

Ted: ¿PERO PORQUE SE CALLAN?

Zack: No te importa

(Empiezan a discutir)

Ted: 

Zack:

(N/A: Perdón; es que me da flojera escribir una pésima discusión)

Ted:?

Cody: ¡Bueno basta ya!

Zack: ¡Cody ya no es gay! ¡Entiéndelo!

Cody: ¡¿Qué?

Zack: Ehh…..….¿tienes más azúcar?

Mejor para salvar a Zack vámonos a otro lugar. Randy estaba en casa sentado….ah no, está en su computadora, al parecer esta posteando algo en su twitter

RandyOrton: StarlightFenrir ¡Ey estúpido porque no nos adelantamos a un día en el que haya acción! ¿eh?

Yo: Cierto! Mejor vamos a ¿Ehm que show venia?

Niño: Era Monday Night Raw estúpido

Yo: Gracias, (golpeo al niño) tenga…

Niño: ¿Por qué señor por qué?

Yo: Por ser tan feo…..ah y por no haber apagado la luz cuando saliste del baño

Randy: Ahh otro amargo lunes, tener que bancarme al estúpido de Cena otra vez sería como compartir la biblia con un cura… ¿Por qué tenía que ser Súper Show! Tiene menos sentido que la Carling Cup y la Copa del Rey, No es necesario juntar superestrellas de otras categorías! T_T

Cena: Hola randy!

Randy: ¿Como c*rajos entraste a mi casa?

Cena: Ehmmm…La puerta estaba abierta...En fin, vamos a Raw!

Randy: ¿qué? No te voy a llevar vete, largo

Cena: Pero Randy mi auto….

Randy: Ya sé lo que le pasa a tu auto y ni me interesaría saberlo, ahora LARGO!

Cena: Ok mira, estas son foto tuyas de cuando estabas borracho, tenias puesto solamente un sunga amarillo de leopardo, ¿quieres que se las muestre a todos? Me pagarían millones por ellas.

Randy: Esta bien vamos…. (Voces: ya se, tengo una idea, porque no?…..)

Minutos después Cena estaba esperando en el auto

Cena: Este show va a salir fabuloso…

De pronto ve salir otro auto de color negro que estaba en el garaje trasero de la residencia Orton.

Cena: Ahh Randy! No, no escaparás esta vez….

Y empieza una persecución entre ellos. Cena persigue a Randy aunque no sabemos como hizo para arrancar el auto que no era suyo. Pero en fin como este americano defensor de la justicia tiene experiencia en manejar durante persecuciones (ya saben, por sus películas, aunque las de la Roca son mejores) digamos que no le costó nada alcanzar a la Víbora Orton. Este lo saluda desde su auto:

Cena: Hola Randy, deberías disminuir la velocidad, no creo que quieras lastimar a alguien ¿no?

Randy: Ahh no jodas perra….más rápido auto más rápido!

Auto: No puedo Randy, solo puedo usar el nitro una vez por capitulo…

Randy: ¿Y cómo hacías para perseguir a los otros delincuentes en velocidades superior a 100 km?

Auto: Eran efectos de cámara….

Randy: Al diablo (se tira del auto)

Cena: ¿A donde fue?… debo desviarme hacia la derecha antes de que…(Ve que el auto pierde el control y choca) Oh diablos!

Cena (se detiene): ¡Randy! Ah Randy ¿por qué lo hiciste?…eh ¿randy? Ahh a donde fue?

Randy: Libertad! Ohh dulce y aclamada libertad como te extrañe en estos tiempos…¿ahora qué hago? Estoy perdido y nose donde estoy… soy un fracasado, me voy a morir TwT

De pronto justo en esa misma carretera estaban ya alcoholizados Jack Swagger, The Miz y Zack Ryder..

Swagger/Miz/Zack: Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena, Eyyy Macarena ajajajajaja…..

Swagger: Oigan miren es una prostituta

Miz: Vamos a detenernos

Zack: Nah, y si es un vagabundo? Tal vez nos quiera robar…

Se detienen y ven que era Randy aunque al principio no lo reconocen

Miz: Awww es calva y fea

Swagger: No imbécil es un travesti

Zack: No sean idiotas es un vagabundo….un momento, ¿Orton eres tú?

Randy (pensando): _maldita sea ¿me tenía que pasar a mí? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Solamente me deshice de John Cena nada mas, eso no tiene nada de malo, al contrario es el sueño de todo una superestrella…_

Zack: ¿Te llevamos Orton?

Randy: Ah, que, ahh cierto, bueno, yo, mi auto se rompió y Cena me persigue, asi que no me vendría mal que me lleven…

Zack: See, deshacerse de Cena es el sueño de toda una Superestrella con poca paciencia...

Miz: como sea, sube Randy….

Más tarde:

Steve Austin: ¡Maldita sea donde están esos idiotas tendrían que estar en este mismo lugar ahora!

Triple H: Espera, me parece que Randy Orton no venia solo, sino mas bien en compañía ya que Cena llego aquí antes, eso solo significa una cosa…

Steve Austin: NO ME IMPORTA QUE SIGNIFIQUE quiero a esos tragabolsas de basura ahora mismo!

Triple H: ¿Y que hacemos para entretener a esta gente?

Steve Austin: NO LO SE, NO LO SE, Kelly, Natalya, Vengan aquí un rato!

Natalya/Kelly Kelly: Si señor…

Steve Austin: Vayan a entretener a la gente un rato ahora mismo!

Kelly: ¿Pero que hacemos?

Steve Austin: Desnúdense al frente de ellos…Ya!

Natalya: Pero estamos en era…

Steve Austin: YA!

Kelly/Natalya: Si señor… U.U

Randy: Ya llegue perdón por la demora pero John Cena me seguía y…

Austin golpea a Randy en la nuca…

Randy: Ayy pero que c*rajos…

Steve Austin: Pedazo de imbécil a estas horas se te ocurre venir? me vienes con el pretexto del niño arrepentido al que lo persigue un violador cuando estamos en pleno show a punto de llegar al Main Event y a estas horas se te ocurre venir! Eh? Eh? 50 Lagartijas AHORA…

Randy: Si señor….

Steve Austin: ¡¿PERO QUE HACES ESTUPIDO PELON?

Randy: Me dijo que…

Steve Austin: NO HAY TIEMPO PARA ESO VE A VESTIRTE YA!  
>Randy: Maldición, está bien…. Pero no soy el único, hay otros dos que…<p>

Zack: Buenas…

Miz: ¿Que tallllll? (se tira el frente de Triple H)

Steve Austin: Me lleva la cachetada, lo que faltaba, dos borrachos sin sentido riéndose al frente mio, DONDE ESTA SU ROPA DE LUCHA, VAYAN AHORA QUE TIENEN UN BATTLE ROYAL QUE PELEAR!

Mientras tanto:

Michael Cole: Bueno mi querido Lawler. Estamos ya casi en el cierre de este show, y parece que nos podemos ir satisfecho ¿no?

Jerry Lawler: 0.0 ….. (no dice nada)

Michael Cole: Lawler, despierta, reacciona, vamos no te puedes quedar asi solo por mirarles partes obscenas a chicas exhibistas!

Jerry Lawler: ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cuack? Ahh si eso, bueno, este, OMG "…" No puedo creer lo que vimos, por fin las Divas se revelaron, YUPI! SI SEÑOR VOY A DORMIR FELIZ!

Michael Cole: Bueno como digas pero no olvides que tenemos un Main Event ahora que se trata sobre un Battle Royal de 16 hombres en el ring, ¿qué más se puede pedir?

Jerry Lawler: ¿Que nos traigan la comida hasta aquí?

Michael Cole: Eso sería mucho pedir….

En el Backstage….

Jeff Hardy: Haber, un trabajito por aquí asi le cierro la boca al tontito de Evan…. Mmm uy aquí dice "no pase", mejor entro….

Entra en el cuarto de producción, donde están los que alumbran el estadio y los que ponen sonido y todo eso….

Jeff: Oiga señor puedo conseguir trabajo?

Productor: Dime, ¿trabajaste en alguna marca que compitió con la WWE?

Jeff: No señor

Productor: ¿y porque tienes una remera con el logo de TNA que dice "just do it"?

Jeff: Ehh bueno yo, estoy cobrando un plan de trabajo que el estado otorga a los residentes de North Carolina, asi que como plan de Obra Social me dieron una remera inservible, también la usan los basureros locales sabia?

Productor: Ah bueno entonces si, estas contratado

Jeff: Ohhh si jejeje

Evan: Bien ya estoy listo para pelear.

Sheamus: Zack, tienes los pantalones puestos al revés

Zack Ryder: ¿que mas quieres? Tampoco tengo ropa interior juasjuajajaja AHHHHHHHHHH

The Miz/Swagger: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeahhhhhhhhhhh

Evan: Cierto que estaban borrachos

The Miz: Hey Swagger!

Swagger: Que?

The Miz: ¡Que Ondaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Swagger: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Quee Ondaaaaaaaaaaa!

Zack Ryder: Quee ONdaaaaaaa!

Zack Ryder: Hey Evan!

Evan: Que quieres….

Zack/Miz/Swagger: ¡Que Ondaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Miz: Hey Ziggler!

Ziggler: Que pasa?

Zack/Miz/Swager:¡Que !

Swagger: Hey Cena!

Cena: Que ocurre muchachos?

Zack/Miz/Swagger; ¡Que ! $w$

Miz: Hey Austin!

Zack/Miz/Swagger: ¡Que ondaaaaaa!…. Esperen, ¿Austin?

Steve Austin: ¡Asi es pedazos de bolas de engendros rebañados de mocos! Lo único que hacen es caminar por ahí cuando saben que tienen un maldito deber que cumplir asi que vístanse o los mando a bañarse junto al africano violador! AHORA MUEVANSE!

Michael Cole: Y volvemos de los comerciales para ver el Main Event, 16 hombres arriba del ring luchando por… bueno exactamente no lo sabemos, pero de algo servirá

Jerry Lawler: Tienes toda la razón Michael, y me parece que ahí los veo llegar

Justin Roberts: Bien! Como es un SuperShow cualquiera de las superestrellas de ambas marcas puede venir cuando se le cante asi que entre ellos aquí están…

(Cada uno hablaba mientras caminaba hacia el ring)

SHEAMUS!

Sheamus: numero uno señoritas!

DOLPH ZIGGLER!

Aquí me ven nenas, tapensen los ojos porque esto es fueeeeeerte! Jejeje

Publico: Maricon!

ZACK RYDER!

Zack: AAAAAAAAyyyy ayyy ayy ayy canta y no llores T_T buaaa ¿porque no soy cool?

THE MIZ!

Miz: HOolaaaaaa

Jerry Lawler: Rayos Michael, noto que el Miz no está en sus grandes días, creo que está un poco excedido con el alcohol….

Michael Cole: Si, y ahora está bailando contra el publico mientras canta un poco de Rock de los 60'

Miz: Un dia hubo una fiesta en la prisión! Todos estaban locos por la diversión, mi madre me enseño a usar el baño, pero lo importante es bailar el rock de la cárcel, yeeaahh el rock de la carcel Como dice estimado publico! (se dirige a uno de ellos)

Publico: Me das asco!

Miz: Yeaahh!

JACK SWAGGER!

Jack: Patito patito color de café

JUSTIN GABRIEL!

Publico: maricon! Maricon! Maricon!

WADE BARRETT!

Publico: maricon! Maricon! Maricon!

DANIEL BRYAN!

Publico: Cornuuudo, Cornuuudo, Cornuudo

Daniel Bryan: ¿Pero por qué cornudo? Ni siquiera tengo novia oigan!

Jeff: Bueno vamos a trabajar, soy sonidista no obstante tengo q ver como se usa esto…. A QUIEN ENGAÑO! ¿COMO USO ESTO? NI SIQUIERA SE USARLO Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa TwT Haber, paciencia, para aprender a usarlo hay que presionar cualquier botón….

CODY RHODES! (Suena la música de Maryse)

Cody: pero qué demonios!…..

TED DIBIASE! (Suena la música de Eve Torres)

Ted: ¿Qué? Esto es una broma!

Jeff: Ehh esto haber, se puede arreglar, haber creo que era este botón!

(apreta el botón y se muesta la placa de comerciales y la placa del WWE Championship

Jerry Lawler: ¿Qué es esto?

RANDY ORTON! (suena la música "I'm too sexy")

Randy: Naa na naa naa ehmm ¿qué? Oigan, esto ridículo!

JOHN CENA!

John: Si señoritas aquí esta….

Publico !

SANTINO MARELLA!

No aparece…..

Justin: Ehm repito. SANTINO MARELLA!

Muestran en el backstage a Santino comiendo a las apuradas una hamburguesa y mientras se dirige hacia el ring…

Santino: Esperen, esperen ahí voy! No puedo correr mucho!

Michael Cole: Y ahora si, Santino aparece en la arena!

Jerry Lawler: Jaja este Santino siempre aparece con algo loco en el momento menos indicado….

BOOKER T!

Booker T: Hola, soy el único sobrio aquí!

Y….. Justin Roberts? O sea Yo?

Jerry Lawler: Al parecer Justin no se lo esperaba jaja!

Michael Cole: Creo que este será un día que nuestro anunciador nunca olvidarà,

Michael Cole: Suena la campana y comienza el combate! Randy Orton está de manos cruzados, Ryder esta mordiendo uno de los esquineros y al pobre de Cody no lo dejan respirar mientas apenas intenta pedirles algo a sus contrincantes.

Cody: Basta! Basta! No puedo más!

Jerry Lawler: Creo que dijo que quiere más, al parecer esta subestimando a sus rivales, muy buena estrategia!

Wade Barrett: ¿Vas a hacer algo Orton?

Randy Orton: que te importa marica! ¿Trajiste tu toalla para asotar gente? jaja

Wade Barrett: Ah silencio pelón!

John Cena: Ah toma! Muere! Qué te parece esto Miz? Muajaja

Miz: Ehm Cena estoy aquí, a tu izquierda.

John Cena: ¿Y entonces a quien lo estoy bajando a golpes?

Justin Roberts: Mi mandíbula! No siento mi mandíbula! Traigan a un medico por favor! TwT

John Cena: Ohh por Dios! Justin lo siento, es que pensé que eras….

Justin Roberts: Veo todo borroso, no veo nada, ¿puedes oírme mami? Creo que me estoy llendo…

John Cena: ¿?

Miz: ¿?

Sheamus: Ah por todos los cielos lo haré yo, toma! (Elimina a Justin Roberts)

Michael Cole: Y Justin Roberts es el primero en caer, creo que era algo obvio….

Jerry Lawler: Jajaja eso es algo vergonzoso para alguien que es respetado y que no es luchador….

Michael Cole: Jaja mira quién habla…. ¬¬

Jerry Lawler: ¿Tu mami?

Michael Cole: ¿Quieres que refresque la memoria Jerry? Si quieres mañana te traigo un DVD de cierto Royal Rumble de hace muchos años jejeje

Jerry Lawler: Ya cállate….u.u

Jack Swagger: JA! Nunca podrán derrotar al gran Swagger con su reciente finisher: el "Jacke- Mate" y asi yo podre….. (lo eliminan de un golpe)…. Ay me cai….. x_x

Jerry Lawler: Y Swagger es eliminado de un golpe por hablar como un idiota!

Michael Cole: Por dios! Todos apretados se están destrozando como una bailanta en un sábado a las 5:00 de la mañana!

Jerry Lawler: Tienes toda la razón Michael, y a todo esto, ¿donde se metió Booker T?

Booker T: Sabes Evan, cuando una chica realmente se te aparece al lado tuyo a cada rato, es porque te busca…

Evan: ¿Y qué debo hacer?

Booker T: Lo que debes hacer es fingir que te importa, arreglas una cita y la dejas plantada y asi ya no te volverá a molestar, eso es algo que….

Arbitro: No pueden charlar en una esquina, peleen maldita sea!

Booker T: Ok, (aplica una llave de sumisión a Santino) sufre!

Santino: AAAAAAAAAAAAyyy nooo duele mucho!

Cena: Pero porque una llave? Tienes que eliminarlo no matarlo!

Booker T: A eso voy, (suelta a Santino, lo levanta y lo tira afuera) Listo.

Michael Cole: ¿Cuántas veces habrán abusado de su fuerza ante Santino?

Jerry Lawler: Es que eso fue lo que lo llevo a la fama al pobre de Marella.

Michael Cole: Ok. Y ya quedan 12 gladiadores en esta jungla furiosa, mientras vemos como caen del ring sin problemas Cody Rhodes, encima suyo The Miz y Zack Ryder…también encima de ambos

Cody: No siento mis piernas…..

The Miz: Auch, creo que me dolió

Zack Ryder: Jeje esa caída fue "Asombrosa" Miz jajaja

The Miz: Ah cállate rata indefensa…..

Jerry Lawler: Corrección Michael, ahora quedan 9 luchadores. Ambos han sido eliminados por nada más que Randy Orton.

Randy Orton: ¿Les gusto eso p*rras? Jajaja sientan la ira de la Vibora Orton…..

Wade Barrett: Muere Orton!

Michael Cole: Pero parece que Barrett va corriendo con todo hacia Randy y lo quiere eliminar, Randy se hace a un lado y pone el pie derecho, Barrett se tropieza y es eliminado!

Wade Barrett: Maldicion!

Randy Orton: Eres un idiota…..

Michael Cole: Cena va con todo hacia Justin Gabriel! Hay intercambio de golpes, parece que Evan escapa de ambos golpes….

John Cena: Te vas a caer Justin Gaybriel! (da un puñetazo)

Justin Gabriel: Eso nunca (da otro puñetazo)

Evan: Dejenme salir, no veo nada….

John Cena/Justin Gaybriel: Muévete!

Booker T: Yo me encargo

Evan: Ay no! (se agacha)

Michael Cole: Evan se agacha, Booker golpea a Justin! Y es eliminado!

Justin Gabriel: Demonios! Volví a ser eliminado por un negro!

Wade Barrett: Bueno, lo tenías bien merecido Gaybriel…

Justin Gabriel: Ah sí? (saca una toalla)

Wade barrett: No de nuevo! Por dios!

Jerry Lawler: Otra vez los actos pervertidos, y baja el rating de la transmisión debido a estos maricones…

Michael Cole: Era de esperarse…..

Jerry Lawler: Ahora quedan arriba del ring Evan, Cena, Orton, Booker T, Daniel Bryan, Ted Dibiase y Sheamus…

De pronto se apaga la luz!

Michael Cole: Pero qué?

Vuelve la luz y Ted Dibiase estaba afuera del ring

Jerry Lawler: ¿Que fue eso?

Ted: ¿Como paso esto?

Jeff: Creo que ese no era el botón correcto, probaré con este….

Jeff pulsa un botón y hace que baje la jaula de arriba

Jerry Lawler: ¡Mira Michael arriba tuyo! ¡UNA JAULA!

Michael Cole: ¡Pero por el Enola Gay! ¿Que está pasando aquí?

Randy Orton: Jajaja que estúpido….

John Cena: ¿Unimos fuerza Randy?

Randy Orton: Olvidalo…

Daniel Bryan: ¿Porque una jaula? ¿Estamos compitiendo de nuevo con TNA?

Sheamus: ¡NO DIGAS NOMBRES DE MARCAS PROHIBIDAS! (Levanta a Daniel Bryan)

Michael Cole: Sheamus levanta a Danyel Bryan, lo lanza y… Auch! Lo lanzó contra la jaula y es eliminado!

Danyel Bryan: No siento mis dientes…. x_x

Jeff: Volvi a fallar! Mmm intentare con este botón….

Michael Cole: Y se levanta la jaula y…. POR DIOS! Se abre un hueco en el ring y Sheamus cae!

Jerry Lawler: Esto me da miedo…..

Sheamus: Esto es injusto! Exijo una respuesta….

Wade barrett: Olvidalo Ronald Mc'Donalds fuiste eliminado, aceptalo….

Sheamus: No! No acepto nada, voy a ir hasta la oficina del Manager y les voy a partir la cara y luego yo…. Mejor me callo

Michael Cole: Ahora quedan arriba del ring John Cena, Randy Orton, Evan Bourne y Booker T.

John Cena: Es el momento, voy por ti Evan!

Evan Bourne: ¿Porque no vas primero hacia Randy?

John Cena: Nah, lo dejo para lo último.

Randy Orton: Maldicion…..

Booker T: Voy a sacarte a ti Orton!

John Cena: No!

Michael Cole: Booker T va hacia Orton, pero Cena lo intercepta! Ahora Cena golpea a Booker, rebota entre las cuerdas, no, prefirió alzarlo! No, prefirió rebotar entre las cuerdas, No! Prefirió alzarlo y… Creo que no se decide..

Randy Orton: ¿Qué haces?

John Cena: Nose como terminarlo!

Randy Orton: Maldicion arrójalo de una vez!

John Cena: Pero yo..

Randy Orton: ARROJALO!

Michael Cole: Parece que Cena se decidió, alza a Booker, Oh si parece ser un Attitude Adjustment! Y lo saca hacia afuera!

Booker T: Demonios!

John Cena: Jaja adiós Booker!

Michael Cole: Pero Orton corre hacia Cena y….!

Jerry Lawler: Atrás tuyo Cena!

John Cena: ¿Qué?

Randy Orton: Adiós Perra! Muajajajajajajaaaa

Michael Cole: es eliminado….

Jerry Lawler: Deberías hablar más rápido Cole

Michael Cole: Cállate ¬¬

John Cena: Nooo Imposible! Randy creí que éramos amigos!

Randy Orton: ¿Amigos? Ja! Ni aunque mis voces me lo hubiesen dicho John! ¡Ahora vete!

Evan: Esta es mi oportunidad, debo sacarlo y ganaré!

Orton: Se lo que piensas Evan, deberías pensar callado idiota ¬¬

Evan: Maldición! Prepárate Orton porque esta será una noche muy larga jeje

Randy Orton: See lo que digas, esto es fácil

Michael Cole: Golpea fuertemente a Evan, lo levanta con facilidad, parece que esto se termina!

Evan: Ahh No, Sueltame señor que usa tanto aceite!

Randy Orton: Jamas! Vas a morir Evan!

Evan: Ahhhhh, un momento, Aceitoso? Ahh claro..

Michael Cole: Evan se resbala y logra salvarse de las garras de la Vibora!

Randy Orton: Maldicion! Lo tenía!

Jerry Lawler: Eso te pasa por usar mucho aceite, señor resbaloso…

Randy Orton: Ah Silencio!

Michael Cole: Randy se tropieza, Evan se prepara para su giro de 360 grados, se lanza, Orton se levanta rápidamente, parece que estaba fingiendo, ahora lo agarra con las dos manos lo levanta como carnada cualquiera y! LO TIRA! Evan Bourne es eliminado, Randy Orton es el ganador!

Evan Bourne: ¡Porque!

John Cena: No importa Evan, almenos lo intentaste, y mira el lado bueno, llegaste muy lejos como para ser una superestrellita jaja!

Evan Bourne: Cierto John… =)

Daniel Bryan: Un momento! ¿Que no era una batalla de 16 hombres?

Jerry Lawler: Es cierto Michael, yo solo veo a 15 contando a Orton.

Randy Orton: SILENCIO TODO EL MUNDO! No hay excusa alguna para admitir y admirar al mejor luchador de esta generación! Mmm Bueno, tampoco exageremos, antes era todo una rivalidad, pero bueno, mejor para mí.

Michael Cole: Alto todo el mundo, esto es inaudito! ¿Porque hay 15 Superestrellas en esta pelea y porque no hubo arbitro?

Mientras tanto en el backstage:

Charles Robinson: Y emboco a la carta Nº52 con el juramento de la profecía griega mitológica, mira y sufre Mike Chioda! Dame tus $250 dolares jejeje

Mike Chioda: Maldicion! Bueno, es lo único que tenia…

Scott Armstrong: Alto ahí Charles Chaplin! Con mi carta Nº 69 de la posición fatal del kamasutra de quito 20.000 de salud! Jaja Gané! El dinero es mio!

Charles Robinson: Imposible!

Booker T: Oigan que hacen!

Scott Armstrong: Ehh bueno chicos y esa táctica usaremos para sacar a los hooligans del estadio

Booker T: No hagan que están planeando cosas estúpidas, primero que los hooligans existen en Inglaterra no en Estados Unidos y eso es en el futbol no en el wrestling!

Mike Chioda: Dejense de discutir, voy yo al estadio….

En el estadio…

Michael Cole: Y parece que aquí se termina Lawler

Jerry Lawler: Eso creo… Y Orton no se quiere bajar del estadio..

Randy Orton: Muaajajaja al fin! Logre vencerlos a todos y ahora ya nada va a detenerme, naaaaaaada!

Se apaga la luz….

Jerry Lawler: ¿Pero qué pasó?

De pronto se muestra un Titantron con códigos de seguridad, paginas webs hackeadas y otras cosas mas…

Randy Orton: Y ahora que? Chris Jericho? The Rock?

Michael Cole: No entiendo nada, que es esto será? Será quien yo creo que es?

Sale el luchador mas fuerte y el mas oculto de todos, una persona con traje negro y una mascará de V de Venganza dado vuelta y levantando sus manos hacia arriba mientras suena "We Are One" de 12 Stones…..

Jerry Lawler: ¿Será el? Ohh Si, es Annonymous! Y regresó!

Randy Orton: Que c*rajos? Quien es este?

Michael Cole: No lo puedo creer, Annonymous vuelve después de tanto tiempo, entra al ring y golpea a Randy Orton, el Battle Royal sigue, no para de golpear, sube a la tercera cuerda, el publico esta desesperado, ohh dios! Ahhhhh me hice encimaaa!

Jerry Lawler: 0.0

Michael Cole: Se lanza hacia la cuerda, ohh si parece que lo va a hacer, va a aplicar su movimiento final el "Hacker-Mate"

Jack Swagger: Ese era mi movimiento!

Michael Cole: Se lanza y adentro! Ahora alza a Orton, lo tiene! Lo tiene! Lo arroja y SE ACABO!

Randy Orton: M*erdaaa!

Michael Cole: Annonymous se lleva la victoria! Con un gran regreso de quien todos se lo esperaban! Cuando todos estábamos molestos por las estupideces de Randy Orton, el "Vengador Cibernetico" aparece y le cierra la boca! En tu cara Randy Orton!

Randy Orton: Pero si ni siquiera conozco a este imbécil enmascarado, que esta pasando aquí? Yo había ganado! No es justo! Exigo una revancha!

Jerry Lawler: No nos importa Randy. Evan Bourne no ganó la pelea pero venció su miedo a volar. Bien por ti Evan!

Evan Bourne: gracias Lawler!

Randy Orton: Un momento, ¿tienes miedo a volar? ¿Pero si vives volando? ¿Cuál es tu razón para tenerle miedo? Eres raro.

Evan: Bueno, para empezar tú eras la razón de mis miedos. Eras tan patético que ya no me daban ganas de tirarme, y si me lanzo sin ganas no puedo aterrizar bien. Pero al verte humillado me sentí mejor y aprendi que siempre puedes caer, pero que esa no es excusa para que sigas intentando hasta que logres volar y ver que tan alto puedes llegar… =)

Michael Cole: Tienes toda la razón Evan…

Randy Orton: ¿De verdad Evan?

Evan Bourne: No, era broma… Solo fue un trauma de chico, nada más.

Michael Cole: Bien, parece que se cierra otro capítulo de este Raw, y nos vamos con la canción de Annonymous…..

_We walk alone, in the unknown_

_We live to hacked another page web_

_Our sacred mask, show who we are_

_And tell the story of our memories_

_Don`t be afraid, it's the price we pay_

_The only easy day was yesterday_

_So hear our voice, we have a choice_

_It's time to face it!_

Randy Orton: Presiento que no voy a poder dormir bien….

Michael Cole: Y nos vamos Lawler, esto ha sido todo por hoy

Jerry Lawler: Si, antes que nada quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que me apoyaron y me trajeron papel higienico cuando estaba en el baño hace unos minutos, gracias a todos!

The Miz: ¿Puedo mandar saludos?

Michael Cole: No

Jeff Hardy: Bien, esto es todo, solo apretó el botón de apagar y…

Se muestra en la pantalla gigante una cámara que muestra el cuarto de sonido, donde estaba Jeff con su remera de TNA

Público: OHHHHHH

Jerry Lawler: ¡¿Qué es eso?

Michael Cole: ¡JEFF HARDY! ¿Y en la sala de sonido? Por dios!

Jeff Hardy: AHHHHHHHHHH Me voy (sale corriendo)

Michael Cole: 0_0

Jerry Lawler: 0_0

_Fin de la Transmisión_

Bien, aca se va otro capítulo, debo admitir que me costó un poco pero bueno, así son las cosas. Antes que nada, quisiera pedirles perdón por la demora, pero es que no se qué problema tenía el Microsoft Word y bueno, tuve que instalar otro y todo eso. Aparte también no tenía tiempo con el colegio y esas boludeces. Tambien quería avisarles que por falta de tiempo al tener estos problemas, la serie llegaría masomenos hasta Wrestlemania 28, es para que se hagan una idea de cómo va ir cronológicamente el desenlace de esta historia. Espero no haber molestado a algún lector con la espera. Bueno, si es que alguien lo lee, aunque no creo que alguien lo lea Jaja.

The Miz: ¿Puedo mandar saludos?

No!

Bueno, entonces los dejo y nos veremos la próxima vez, cuando haya más acción, pelea y toallazos! Hasta la vista!


	3. Drafteados a Londres

**Capitulo 3: Drafteados a Londres**

Bien, luego de que la WWE llegue al pico de su rating con las babosadas de sus luchadores (exceptuando cuando comenzaba la hora de los toallazos, ahí el rating bajaba para la gente común pero los gays sintonizaban solo para ver eso) nos damos un descanso apuntando nuestra vista hacia el otro lado del país donde vemos una tarde….Esperen, ¡¿Ese no es Wesker?!

Wesker: Muajajajajaja Ahora sí, con esta máquina lanza toallas, podré poner mi gran plan en marcha

Al parecer este demente trata de probar algo diferente.

Wesker: Con la energía de este mapache, haré que este país se rinda ante mis planes (Activa el cañón)

Y así es como el malvado Wesker produce la peste en todo el continente. Mientras tanto la noticia no se hacía esperar, tras la preocupación de Vince McMahon decide hacer una pronta reunión algo improvisado…

Steve Austin: ¡DEJA DE HACER RIMAS MALDITO MORENO! ¡O RASTREARÉ TU IP!

Está bien U.U , pero Wesker empezó…

Vince: Bien, parecer ser que un tal Wesker se robó la Navidad y…

Triple H: Pero señor, navidad fue hace meses

Stephanie McMahon: Hunter recuerda que está viejo y no sabe lo que dice, por algo te ascendieron no?

Vince: ¡Basta o no habrá mesada este mes!

Stephanie McMahon: Me callo u.u

Vince: Como decía, según las noticias el cañón tiene un virus troallano que lanza una peste de sudor que inmoviliza el olfato de la gente al sentirlo, por lo cual este permitirá al señor "siempre muero en una explosión" o más conocido como Wesker a hacer lo que se le antoje.

Triple H: ¿Y qué tiene que ver el virus troyano con…

Vince: ¡ES TROALLANO NARIZÓN!

Triple H: ¡Como sea! ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la WWE?

Vince: ¿Qué tiene que ver? Bueno (saca un esquema) como se ve a simple vista la gente estará en sus casas encerrados por lo cual obtendremos mucho rating pero perderemos en la asistencia al evento. Aparte Wesker con tal dominio podría invadir la marca y adueñarse de ella.

Triple H: Las invasiones de marcas fueron hace décadas, ¿por qué crees que se adueñaría de la WWE con las superestrellas corruptas que tenemos ahora?

Stephanie: ¡Eso! ¿Y por que La Roca está sentado en lo oscuro y no dice nada?

The Rock: ¿Quieres saber porque La Roca no dice nada?

Triple H: Oh no lo hiciste hablar

The Rock: La Roca no dice nada porque recuerda cosas en la era Attitude. Fueron momentos en los que uno no se jugaba la fama sino también su salario y su empleo. Hoy en día no vale nada si no se tiene lo que se busca. La Roca cree que hay que sacar jugo de naranja a esta situación y llevar el show a otro país lejos de este continente para ganar audiencia y espectadores llenando el estadio el doble de lo normal con personas que no tienen tantas ocasiones para ver este show!

Vince: ¡ESO ES LO QUE BUSCABA!

Triple H: Bah, yo hubiera dicho lo mism….

Vince: ¡YEEAHH!

Stephanie: ¡SIII!

The Rock: ¡YEESS!

Zack Ryder (Abre la puerta): ¡WOO!...

Todos: …

Zack Ryder: Me voy (Cierra la puerta)

Vince: Eso fue raro. Bien muchachos, necesitamos ideas para llevar nuestro show a alguna ciudad neutral

The Rock: ¡Sidney!

Stephanie: ¡Johannesburgo!

Triple H: ¿Montreal? ¬_¬

Vince: =/

Triple H: O.O

Triple H (es arrojado por la ventana del edificio): ¡Maldicióoon!

Stephanie: Cayó duro…

Triple H: ¡AAHH AYUDA! ¡ME ESTOY CAYENDO HARÉ LO QUE SEA POR QUE ME SALVEN!

Cody Rhodes: Ah mi gran colección de almohadas por fin llegando a mi casita. Ahora encenderé el camión y…

Triple H: AHHH (cae en las almohadas) Wow que suerte! Y que comodo =)

Cody: ¿Que fue eso? ¡¿Ah Triple ache que haces ahí?!

Triple H: ¿Alguna vez viste el programa Downfall de Jericho?

Cody: No

Triple H: Mejor, sino entenderías que fue un plagio. Aparte mi nombre no se escribe asi, es Triple "H", No "Ache"

Cody: ¿y tú como sabes que está escrito así?

Triple H: …..

Cody: …..

Mejor vámonos a otra parte en donde el señor Randy Orton es bien recibido en el local donde venden espejos llamado "La aldea de los egocéntricos" donde luego recibiría el comunicado de donde seria la sede del próximo Smackdown

Randy: ¿Y trajo espejos nuevos esta semana Rodolfo?

Rodolfo el Vendedor: Oh si, esta mañana me llegaron unos de Escocia que pueden hacerse vidrio a la vez

Randy: Uy quiero ver!

Randy (suena el teléfono): Un momento Rodolfo, me llaman del trabajo.

Rodolfo el Vendedor: Atienda nomas

Randy: ¿Hola? ¿Eres Vince o Triple H?

Vince: Soy yo peladito, Triple H no está, lo arrojé por la ventana

Randy: Ah bueno, yo estaba…¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ASESINO!

Vince: ¡Eso no importa! Te aviso que tras la peste de toallas nos vamos a mudar de continente ¡Esta vez Smackdown se hará en Londres!

Randy: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Con los gentlemans? Oh mierda yo no puedo estar allá ¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió ir a Londres?

Vince: Bueno pues….

FLASHBACK:

Vince: Necesito un lugar en el que la gente no esté atrapada a eventos deportivos los días de semana asi yo podré dominar el rating tranquilo y libre de competencias…

Layla: ¡Buenas Vince!

Vince: ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

Layla: Pasé a saludar ya que volvi de mis vacaciones

Vince: ¿Vacaciones? ¿Cuándo y dónde te fuiste?

Layla: Bueno ehm si no recuerda bien luego de mi lucha de breakout pedí unos días para visitar a mi familia a Londres ^^

Vince: ¡Eso es! ¡Londres! Pues vuelve a empacar tus cosas Layla! ¡Porque nos vamos a Londres!

Layla: Ok, llamaré a mis papis para avisarles que…

Vince: El avión saldrá esta tarde así que ve a correr la voz! ¡Corre hija mía! ¡Corre!

Layla: Ok Ahí voy! Ahí voy!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Vince: Mmm esas toronjitas hacían que su remera de Reino Unido haga flamear a la bandera que tenia….

Randy: ¿Señor McMachon? ¿Hola? ¡DESPIERTE VEJETE!

Vince: ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cuack? Ah sí, bueno Orton, esta tarde saldrá el vuelo así que van a salir todos juntos en un mismo avión. ¡Empaca! Por Cierto, solo seleccione 15 luchadores asi que al que le toca como compañero de viaje que no joda! ¿Entendido?

Randy: Si lo que digas viejito…

Vince: ¡NO ME LLAMES VIEJITO!

Randy: Adiós (cuelga). Bueno Rodolfo, será en otra ocasión. Si puedes resérvame uno de esos

Rodolfo el Vendedor: Ok

Randy: Hasta la vista…

Más tarde en el aeropuerto

Cody Rhodes: Hola Cena, veo que tu también recibiste el llamado

John Cena: Nunca rechazaría alguno

Justin Gabriel: ¡Hola chicos tanto tiempo! ¿Se enteraron de las nuevas? Nos iremos por una peste de toallas

Cody Rhodes: Es una ironía que me lo digas tú

John Cena: Justin, creo que por alguna razón nos encontramos aquí por lo cual ya estamos enterados de la noticia

Dolph Ziggler: ¡Que hay de nuevo muchachos! ¿Se enteraron de las nuevas? Nos iremos por una peste de toallas

Cody Rhodes: Otra vez no

The Miz: ¡Hooola chicos! ¿Se enteraron de las nuevas? Nos iremos por…

Cody Rhodes/John Cena: ¡YA BASTA!

The Miz: Ok =/

Justin Gabriel: Si esto va así, ¿quienes más vendrán con nosotros? solo quiero saber que tan catastrófico puede ser el viaje

John Cena: Supuestamente hoy volvían de sus vacaciones 4 marmotas llamados…

Jack Swagger: ¡Holaaa!

John Morrison: ¡Holaaa!

Chris Jericho: ¡Holaaa!

Kofi Kingston: Lo mismo

John Cena: Bueno, ellos

Se ve de lejos un Dodge Viper viniendo a toda marcha y escuchando Avenged Sevenfold a todo lo que dá! Luego hace un derrape y baja del auto

Cody Rhodes: Ahí viene Razor, digo, Randy

Randy Orton: Hola gallinas

John Cena: ¡Randy!

Randy Orton: Adiós gallinas

Chris Jericho: ¿Le tienes miedo a Cena? Pero que maric….

Randy Orton: ¡¿QUE DIJISTE AMERICAN IDOL?!

Chris Jericho: Nada, le hablaba a Justin Gabriel

Vince McMahon: Ah asi que ya comenzó el show antes del evento. Bien pequeños esclavos en 30 minutos partimos asi que el que tenga que ir al baño O comprar algo de comida que lo haga AHORA!

John Cena: ¿Pero acaso en el avión no hay baño y comida?

Vince McMahon: Si, ¿pero alguna vez viste el video Learn to fly?

John Cena: No

Vince McMahon: Entonces preferirías no saber lo que te espera John

The Rock: La Roca fue a hablar con el piloto y dijo que ya está listo el avión asi que vayan despidiéndose de mami porque la Roca hace todo a su deber y comodidad.

Randy Orton: ¿Por qué siempre habla en 1ra persona?

The Rock: Porque a tu mamá le gusta pelón

Todos: UUUuuhhh jajajajajaa

Y así abordaron al avión, a lo que dentro de ella se encontraban los luchadores que habían sido convocados para el show especial en Londres quienes se trataba de Randy Orton, John Cena, Jack Swagger, Cody Rhodes, John Morrison, Kofi Kingston, The Miz, Chris Jericho, Dolph Ziggler, Justin Gaybriel, Brodus Clay y CM Punk.

CM Punk: Hola

Hola Punk, también estaban las divas Layla, Kelly Kelly y Eve Torres y finalmente los directivos quienes se harían responsables de todo acto norteamericano fuera de lugar: Triple H, Steve Austin, The Rock, Stephanie McMahon y Vince McMahon. Ya en el avión empiezan a ver que hacen para pasar el rato.

Jack Swagger: Haber esperen, ¿nunca se preguntaron por qué Vince nos seleccionó para ir hasta allá?

Justin Gabriel: ¿Será porque somos famosos?

Eve Torres: Tal vez porque tenemos mucho dinero como para pagar este viaje que de seguro Vince nos cobrará cuando volvamos

The Miz: Tal vez nos seleccionó porque somos ASOMBROSOS!

Kelly Kelly: ¿O porque nos van a secuestrar?

Vince McMahon: Haber haber muchachos, yo los elegí porque cada uno tiene algo que los hace ver brillantes…..Nah mentira, los elegí porque los demás están enfermos

Chris Jericho: ¡Eso es mentira! ¿Y Ted Dibiase?

Vince McMahon: Tiene fiebre

Chris Jericho: ¿De rock?

Vince McMahon: No, de sábado por la noche

John Morrison: ¿y Zack Ryder?

Vince McMahon: Le duele la garganta de tanto gritar Woo

CM Punk: ¿Tyson Kidd?

Vince McMahon: Tiene Angina

Kofi Kingston: ¿Natalya?

Vince McMahon: Empacho

The Miz: ¿Wade Barrett?

Vince McMahon: Hemorroides

Miran todos a Justin Gabriel…

Justin Gabriel: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué me miran todos así?!

Vince McMahon: Bueno ¿alguno más?

Cody Rhodes: ¿Y Randy Orton?

Vince McMahon: Randy Orton está aquí idiota

Cody Rhodes: ¿Ah sí? Pues no se lo siente jaja

Randy Orton: Tal vez sea porque te acostumbraste a sentir la de Ted Dibiase!

Todos: OOOOHHHH Te la metieeeron, Te la metieeeron

Cody Rhodes: Noo Basta :(

Vince McMahon: Cállense! Haber Steve Austin disciplina!

Y entonces Steve Austin lanza dos bombas de agua a Cody y Randy

Cody Rhodes: Waaa frio!

Randy Orton: ¡PERO QUE CARAJO! (Se levanta) ¡HABER QUIEN SE LAS VA A RIFAR CONMIGO!

Steve Austin: Yo lo haré, ¡¿Algo para decir Orton!?

Randy Orton: Ahh….que bien (se sienta)

Steve Austin: ¡AHORA ESPERO QUE TODOS SE CALMEN SINO HABRÁ SUFICIENTE AGUA PARA TODOS USTEDES! ¡¿ENTENDIERON!?

Todos: Si señor Austin…

Steve Austin: Perfecto, ahora ¡EN DESCANSO!

Kelly Kelly: Nos van a secuestrar u.u

Steve Austin: ¡DIJE EN DESCANSO!

Stephanie: Esto no va a ir a ninguna parte =/

Al dia siguiente…

Randy Orton: Ahhhhh (bostezo) Que lindo sueño tuve, ¡buen día a todos!

John Cena: ¡Buen día Superamigo Randy!

Randy Orton: ¡AAAHH! ¡¿Qué haces sentado al lado mío?!, ¡ahí estaba Dolph Ziggler!

John Cena: Si pero durante la noche cambié lugares con Dolph Ziggler, a lo que el cambió lugar con Cody sin que se dé cuenta, ahora Dolph se sienta con Eve, Cody con Layla y tú conmigo ¿No es eso genial? ¡Llegaremos juntos a Londres superamigo! Deberiamos hacer un Tag Team cuando estemos allá, se llamará "Los Superamigos" XD

Randy Orton: Maldita sea debí haber seguido en la marina….

Cody Rhodes (se despierta): ¡Buenos días!

Layla: Buen día Cody

Cody Rhodes: Buen dí…¡AHH LAYLA!...este, digo….Oh Layla, ¡que sorpresa me diste!

Layla: Que sorpresa me diste tú, viniste a sentarte aquí

Cody Rhodes: Lo que pasa es que yo…. Esperen, este no es mi lugar. Algo anda mal

Layla: Jajaja te cambiaron el lugar cuando estabas dormidito Cody

Cody Rhodes: ¿En serio? ¿Y quién se pudo atrever?

Dolph Zigger: jejejeje (le guiña el ojo)

Cody Rhodes: Ah ya veo….

Vince McMahon: Buenos días a todos, supongo que ya están todos despiertos asi que les daré las indicaciones de lo que vamos a hacer. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Dolph Ziggler: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Vince: Excelente pregunta, lo que haremos cuando lleguemos es bajar y salir directo para el estadio, allí nos preparamos y salimos para el show ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Kelly Kelly: ¿Seguro que no nos van a secuestrar?

Vince McMahon: ¡POR DIOS KELLY NO!

The Rock: Si La Roca te hubiera secuestrado directamente no estarías en un avión, la roca te habría secuestrado en barco

Vince McMahon: ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Eve Torres: Yo tengo una, con todo el lio que hicimos ¿Quiénes son los pilotos?

Michael Cole: Hola muy buenos días a todos les habla Michael Cole y este es el vuelo SGGH-946 en vivo con destino a Londres! junto a mi lado está Booker T como copiloto y Josh Mathews como azafata

CM Punk: Estamos jodidos

Randy Orton: ¿Almenos podemos servirnos el desayuno?

Vince McMahon: No, nosotros lo haremos así que más les vale que no se acerquen al bufet porque está siendo vigilada por mis mejores hombres.

Josh Mathews: Ah que hermosa es la vida cuando sales del baño…¡que es lo que veo! ¡Un bufet! (se acerca) Hoy es mi día de suerte! Ahora agarro este panquesito y…

Steve Austin: ¡NOO!

Aparece Steve Austin corriendo y se lanza sobre Josh

The Rock: ¡AHH NO ESTA NOCHE JOSH!

La Roca corre desde un extremo del avión hacia otro pasando por donde estaban los "pasajeros" con Vince solo para hacer un simple People's elbow

John Morrison: ¡¿Que fue eso?!

Triple H: Iré a ver qué pasa

The Rock: Ajajaja guarda el cambio Josh Mathews

Josh Mathews: Con un "No" bastaba X_X

Steve Austin: Y eso fue lo que hice, pero a mi manera

The Rock: Ahora La Roca acomoda el panquesito y listo! ¡Desayuno a salvo!

Triple H: Oigan chicos Vince….¡OH POR DIOS!

The Rock: …¿Quieres panquesito?

30 Minutos después

Triple H: Bueno ya estamos por llegar así que vayan sacando sus cosas ¿Alguien va a preguntar algo? Pero que no se trate de secuestros!

Kelly baja el brazo

Chris Jericho: Ehm yo tengo una pregunta más precisa. En todo este viaje si éramos 15 Luchadores ¿Dónde está Brodus Clay?

Michael Cole: y esto es una palanca, si lo aprietas para abajo pondrá las ruedas en posición para aterrizar

Brodus Clay: ¿Y este botón rojo para qué sirve?

Booker T: Ese botón prepara el café

Vince McMahon: ¡Brodus te dije permanezcas en tu asiento!

Brodus Clay: Pero es que durante la noche no podía dormir así que salí a dar un paseo por todo el avión. Cuando era chico y no podía dormir mi mami me dejaba caminar por toda la casa

Vince McMahon: Bueno pero ni tu mami ni tu casa están aquí. Además molestas a los pilotos

Booker T: Ehm no fue molestia después de todo, le dejamos jalar la palanca para anivelar las ruedas. ¿No es así gordito?

Brodus Clay: En ciertas partes si

Michael Cole: ¿En ciertas partes? Te mostré como se hacía, ¿jalaste la palanca no Brodus?

Brodus Clay: Si, vi como se hacía pero no la termine de jalar por completo

Michael Cole: Oh dios santo….

The Rock: ¡Esto va para todos! Al que llegue borracho o drogado al show tendrá garantizada una patada en el cu…

Michael Cole: Damas y Caballeros, o Divas y Superstars. Les comento que llegamos a nuestro destino….pero con una aterrizaje algo improvisado

Todos: ¡QUE! ¡AAHH!

Y los chicos tuvieron un aterrizaje imprevisto, tan así que quedó a la vista de todos. De hecho si se va al aeropuerto de Londres en el Google Maps se puede ver a un avión siendo atajado por almohadas y toallas. Pero volviendo al tema nuestros talentos salen del aeropuerto con algunas secuelas después del hecho ocurrido, como por ejemplo que Dolph Ziggler mojó sus pantalones marrones

Dolph Ziggler: Eran de Chanélle, porque tuvo que pasarme esto!

The Miz: Despues de todo fue un aterrizaje asombroso

Brodus Clay: Asi es, pero espera Dolphy no te desanimes de hecho creo que tengo la solución, conozco a alguien que te pueda ayudar

Dolph Ziggler: ¿Hablas en serio?

Brodus Clay: Si, ¿sabes quien más tiene uno de esos pantalones?

Dolph Ziggler: ¿Quién?

Brodus Clay: ¡Mi mami!

Dolph Ziggler: Ah vete a la m…

Horas después llegan al estadio donde cada uno se va directo a sus camerines, en las que se encontraban en perfecto estado, el problema era que Randy Orton se negaba a salir hacia el exterior

John Cena: ¿Randy salimos a pasear por ahí?

Randy Orton ¡Vete! No pienso salir allá afuera y menos contigo

Cody Rhodes: ¡Señor Orton vamos a pasear con los chicos!

Randy Orton DIJE QUE NO

Cody Rhodes: ¿Qué le pasa?

John Cena: No lo sé, siempre esta así

Cody Rhodes: ¿Randy por qué no quieres salir afuera? ¡Esto no es Estados Unidos!

Randy Orton: No te estoy obligando a que te quedes, solo digo que no cuenten conmigo

Cody Rhodes: ¿Pero de aquí a cuanto vas a tener la oportunidad de volver a Inglaterra?

Randy Orton: Supongo que dentro de unos años. Cuando te cases con Layla te vendré a visitar jejeje

Cody Rhodes: AHHH YA BASTA

John Cena: Si no nos cuentas por qué no quieres salir les mostraré a todos tus fotos en sunga

Randy Orton: No me asustas

John Cena: Esta bien, tú lo quisiste. Cody, inserta el disco de One Direction

Randy Orton: Esta bien se los contaré

Cody Rhodes: ¿Cómo lo hiciste John?

John Cena: Siempre funciona jaja

Randy Orton: Todo empezó en los 90'

FLASHBACK:

Randy Orton: _Yo era muy chico y había ido de vacaciones a Londres. En ese entonces los pasajes de ida y vuelta costaban lo mismo que las acciones de TNA, unos $150 dólares supongan. Pero con lo que no contaba era que en ese momento apareció un fenómeno que marcaria uno de mis peores momentos de mi infancia. Se trataba de la ola de galerazos._

Vendedor: ¡Extra! ¡Extra! ¡Fenómeno traído por un gentleman arrasa por toda Inglaterra!

Randy Orton: ¡Papi papi! ¿Qué es Gentleman?

Cowboy Bob Orton: Bueno hijo, ehm un Gentleman es una persona que se viste con traje y que le gusta tomar mucho té

Randy Orton: Ahhh ¿Y entonces que es un galerazo?

Cowboy Bob Orton: Bueno exactamente no sé si es para bien o para mal. Pero debes tener cuidado hijo. Ahora espérame aquí mientras voy a comprar salame inglés.

Randy Orton: Ok… lalalalaa me quedaré aquí y no me distraeré.. ¡OH QUE ES ESO! ¡LAS FIGURAS DE ACCIÓN COMPLETAS DE LOS POWER RANGERS!

Gentleman: Disculpe joven

Randy Orton: Ahí está el rojo, el verde…

Gentleman: Ehm niño

Randy Orton: Si señor

Gentleman: ¿Usted es norteamericano?

Randy Orton: Si, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

Gentleman: Porque tiene puesto los pantalones al revés

Randy Orton: Ohh, no lo había notado. Me ataré los cordones

Gentleman: No importa… solo es cuestión de DISCIPLINA! (Le arroja encima una galera enorme que cubre todo el cuerpo de Randy)

Randy Orton: AHH ¡No veo nada!

Cowboy Bob Orton: ¡Hijo! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Randy Orton: ¡Fue el papi, el señor!

Cowboy Bob Orton: ¿Cuál señor?

Randy Orton: ¡El de traje! ¡Está al lado tuyo!

Cowboy Bob Orton: Yo no veo a nadie

Randy Orton: ¡Ahhh se fue! ¡Diablos!

Cowboy Bob Orton: Tranquilo Randall, se como debe ser recibir un galerazo

Randy Orton: No estoy enojado por eso, ¡es porque ya se llevaron los muñecos de los Power Rangers!

Cowboy Bob Orton: ¿De veras? ¿Y quién?

Randy Orton: Aquel niño rico

Señor Millonario: Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo de cumpleaños Ricky

Ricky Ricón: No te asotes padre…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

John Cena: Vaya debió ser duro afrontar eso

Randy Orton: ¿el galerazo?

John Cena: No, me refiero a que se lleven tus muñecos de acción favoritos

Cody Rhodes: Espera, ¿eso era un fenómeno? ¡Pensé que era algo bueno!

Randy Orton: ¿A qué te refieres Cody?

Cody Rhodes: Por supuesto, yo también recibí uno

FLASHBACK

Dusty Rhodes: ¡Cody! ¡Que te hicieron!

Cody Rhodes: ¡Mira papá me regalaron esto! ¡Aunque es muy grande, no veo nada!

Dusty Rhodes: No hijo, te dieron un galerazo

Cody Rhodes: No papi no es una galera, ¡es el Super Sombreritus! ¡Ahora podré ser Super Hijitus!

Dusty Rhodes: Por díos…

Cody Rhodes: Diré las palabras mágicas ¡Fufúu y chucuchucuchucuchucuchucu!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Cody Rhodes: Fue sensacional

Randy Orton: Eres un idiota

John Cena: Como sea…

Y entonces la cosa quedó así, pero vayamos a lo más importante. Ya de noche estaba todo listo para este show los cuales surgen grandes cambios que no durarían mucho. Pero no quiero adelantar nada, así que veamos cómo se preparan cada uno en los vestuarios y en el backstage

CM Punk: Bueno, ya terminé de orinar… ¿Qué me cuentas Ziggler?

Dolph Ziggler: Aguarda, estoy viendo que es lo que intenta ver Vince

Vince McMahon: mmm y si escribo "abrir Excel" seguro que funcionará esta cosa….no funcionó

CM Punk: Así no se utiliza señor, tiene que mover el dedito en este espacio y abrir el programa que desee….Listo

Dolph Ziggler: ¿Qué es eso Vince?

Vince McMahon: Una notebook Dolph

Dolph Ziggler: No Vince, me refiero al archivo de Excel que abrió

Vince McMahon: Ah esto, bueno estaba por verificar cómo va la cosa con respecto al mantenimiento con los gastos económicos que hicimos durante esta semana sobre este viaje

CM Punk: ¿Y por qué lo verifica? Si sabe que en todos los shows semanales gastamos lo mismo

Vince McMahon: Ehm no en esta ocasión, debido a las vacaciones de los luchadores y a sus enfermedades perdimos mucho dinero y nuestras acciones bajaron, por lo cual tuve que hacer unos pequeños ajustes temporales a Smackdown.

CM Punk: ¿A que se refiere con "ajustes"? =S

Dolph Ziggler: Esto no me gusta

Vince McMahon: Bueno en principio no afecta a ustedes, tuve que reducir el número de combate poner muchos comerciales para ganar dinero, aparte de eso alquilé el intro de Smackdown para compartir ganancias y hacer más comercial.

Dolph Ziggler: ¿Y a quien le prestaste el intro?

Vince McMahon: Ya lo verás

CM Punk: No creo que pasé otra cosa más fuera de lo común

Jack Swagger (saliendo del baño): Mira Vince me queda un poco ajustado el traje, pero creo que la tintorería hizo un buen trabajo al cambiar mi traje americano con el logo de reino unido. Aparte los colores resaltan bien….

CM Punk: O_O

Dolph Ziggler: O_O

Jack Swagger: Ehh ignoren esto

Dolph Ziggler: ¿Hiciste que cambie su atuendo tradicional?

Vince McMahon: Asi es, unos jóvenes fans en las afueras del estadio me pagaron $1000 euros para que Swagger cambie su atuendo y su nombre. Tú sabes, para no molestar a los demás con su orgullo americano

CM Punk: Realmente caímos bajo…

Y así señores vamos directo para el momento más importante del capítulo, porque lo demás fue puro relleno que le tuve que poner. ¡Pero igual sigamos en el estadio cuando ya cae la noche y la gente llega de a montones vemos que está todo listo para el show! No sin antes comenzar la transmisión con un mensaje de Santino Marella:

(Comienza la transmisión con un mensaje de "No lo intentes en tu casa ni te pases de verga")

Santino Marella: Hola, soy Santino Marella. Lo que hacemos en el ring son cosas que solo nosotros los profesionales podemos hacer. Hay veces que salimos lastimados por los malos movimientos y las pagas menores que solemos cobrar. Muchos niños no hacen caso y van directo para el hospital, así que depende de ti salvar a tu generación impidiendo que hagan esto. Hay muchas maneras de demostrarlo, puedes poner un cartel que diga "no practiques lucha libre" o puedes ser político y prohibir el reggaetón ¿por qué no? Hoy en día muchos niños sufren de sobrepeso por amor a las pastas y hamburguesas, pero nada puede superar al BK Stacker...puro West….oh yeah =D

Producción: ¡Maldición Marella termina el mensaje!

Santino Marella: ¡Ah sí! ¡Díganle NO a las drogas!

Y arranca el show con el ¿clásico intro? No señores, era una fusión del intro de Raw y Smackdown mezclados con el intro de la Barclays Premier League mientras suena la música "On Fire" de Kasabian

Michael Cole: ¡Muy buenas noches a todos! ¡Bienvenidos a Friday Night Smackdown Supershow! En vivo desde Londres, Inglaterra. Junto a mi lado está Booker T como comentarista y Josh Mathews como azafata, digo! ¡Como comentarista! ¡Hola muchachos que gran noche tenemos hoy!

Josh Mathews: Hola

Booker T: ¡HOOLA MICHAEL!

Michael Cole: Hola Booker, creo que todos saben que esto no es un show semanal normal, sino que hoy estamos visitando esta hermosa ciudad y solo se lo vive una vez, por año claro.

Booker T: Asi es Michael, la verdad que no hace falta explicar, pues atrás mío y en todo el estadio se puede notar a gran diferencia la felicidad de toda la gente que no quiso dejar pasar esta oportunidad y están hoy aquí para ver este hermoso espectáculo. Prepárense familias allá en casa, porque lo que vamos a ver son dos horas de emoción a un fenómeno desconocido al que nosotros lo llamamos "Wrestling"

Josh Mathews: Ehm Michael

Michael Cole: ¿Si josh?

Josh Mathews: Tenemos que ir a comerciales

Michael Cole: ¿A comerciales?

Booker T: ¿Pero qué? ¡Si recién empezamos!

Josh Mathews: Aqui en la grilla lo dice

Michael Cole: Déjame ver… es cierto ¡Vamos a comerciales y seguiremos con Smackdown!

COMERCIALES:

-Llega a Fox la segunda temporada de la serie que te hizo mover tus manos, la primer serie que une la emoción de cantar y de jugar videojuegos….¡GLITCH!

Raquél: Entrené duro esta semana jugando al FIFA así que debo haber quedado en el equipo verdad Miguel?

Miguel: No lo sé, solo sé que soy chino!

Emmo: Hola chicos les aviso que ya está la lista con los convocados

Raquél: ¿Y me eligieron?

Emmo: Pues no

Raquél: ¡¿Por qué?!

Emmo: Fácil, eres judía

Raquél: Maldita cornuda

Samus: ¿Queen leiste la invitación que te envié via Minecraft?

Queen: Si, me vino con Criper incluído

Samus: Y qué opinas, ¿aceptas?

Queen: Mmm no lo sé ¿Qué tienes de importante?

Samus: Logré superar el Call of Duty en modo Füller, Combiné todas las armas en el Resident Evil 4, superé el GTA San Andreas sin perder ninguna arma y me parezco a Owen Wilson.

Queen: Mmm está bien, nos vemos hoy a la noche

Samus: ¡Sí! Desbloqueé un logro: Conquistar a una chica en modo Leyenda

No te pierdas la segunda temporada de Glitch: Más pecosos que nunca. Solo en Fox!

-Esta noche en "Hablemos de Wrestling" tenemos un invitado especial que opinará sobre la actualidad de la WWE

Santino Marella: La lucha libre es un deporte de golpes

Todo esto y mucho más en Hablemos de Wrestling por ESPN, ESPN 2, ESPN +, ESPN ZERO, ESPN X, ESPN GT, ESPN Z e ESPN °360

FIN DE LOS COMERCIALES

Michael Cole: Bien, ahora si regresamos a Smackdown y ya estamos listos para la siguiente pelea, veamos que hacen en el backstage

Steve Austin: ¡Foooormación!

Todos: ¿Qué?

Steve Austin: ¡He dicho que se formen! Quiero contarlos uno por uno….mmm haber esta el rapero, el negrito, el pelón, los angeles de vince, el punkeado, el maricón rhodes, el de la toalla, el jesuita jericho,

El bailarin mamático, el Morrison y….Faltan más.. DONDE ESTÁN LOS DEMÁS!

Mientras tanto en el baño..

Dolph Ziggler: jajajjajaaa jajajajajaa

The Miz: Jajajajajajaaa jajajajajaa oye Dolph

Dolph Ziggler: jaja que miz

The Miz: ¿Qué es la amnesia?

Dolph Ziggler: No me acuerdo

The Miz: yo tampoco jajajaaaAAAaaaaaAAAAaAaaAAAA AAAaaaaa

Jack Swagger: Listo ya está mi traje.. ¿pero que hacen con el licor de Vince?

The Miz: bueno yo…..

Abre la puerta Steve Austin

Dolph/Miz/Swagger: ¡Austin!

Steve Austin: LES VOY A PATEAR EL C#...

Neko: ¡Hola! Soy un gatito y vengo a censurar…nyaa nyaaaananana nyaa ¡miren mis orejitas! ^w^… bueno ahora volvemos el show

Michael Cole: ¡Y aquí se viene la primera pelea obviamente traído a ustedes por Kentucky Fried Children!

Justin Roberts: ¡La siguiente pelea será por unos lugares en el Royal Rumble! Y la lucha será de 8 hombres en un….¡¿Autitos chocadores?! O_O

Booker T: ¡Pero qué es esto!

Michael Cole: Bueno supongo que el ring no es un lugar exacto para chocarse, entonces veamos el estacionamiento desde nuestro mega televisor

Justin Roberts: Entrando primero desde Perry- Oklahoma, pesando 260 libr…

Aparece Scott Armstrong y le entrega un papel

Justin Roberts: ¿Ehh qué? Ah sí, ehm corregimos. Desde Tottenham-Inglaterra, el "Todo británico-británico" Jack Swaggerston!

Josh Matthews: Vaya cambiazo

Justin Roberts: y contra él están The Miz!

No aparece…

Justin Roberts: repito ¡The Miz!

Sale con uno ojo morado

Público: Ohhhh

Michael Cole: ¡Carajo! Le dieron el combo completo!

Justin Roberts: ¡Dolph Ziggler!

Sale también con el ojo morado

Booker T: ¡Por el amor de Chuck Norris! ¡Qué pasó allá adentro!

Dolph Ziggler: No me miren… u.u

Justin Roberts: (Espero que este no venga con el ojo morado) ¡Justin Gabriel!

Michael Cole: Que bien este vino sano

Justin Gabriel (se tropieza): Auch

Booker T: Bueno, casi sano

Justin Roberts: ¡Cody Rhodes!

Cody Rhodes (con un gorrito y un globo rojo): ¡Hola amigos ingleses!

Michael Cole: ¿y a que se refiere esto?

Josh Mathews: A que salió de compras

Justin Roberts: ¡John Morrison!

John Morrison: Antes de empezar, quiero agradecer a la gente de Sunday's, dan buen servicio y su puré de manzana es delicioso… (Se chupa los dedos)

Justin Roberts: ¡Kofi Kingston!

Kofi Kingston: Es ou es! Ahh que bonito

Justin Roberts: ¡y Brodus Clay!

Brodus Clay: ¡A aaaaaAAAaaaaAAAAaaaaAAAAaa Bailar!

Scott Armstrong: Bueno muchachos elijan sus coches y luego les diré lo que hay que hacer

The Miz: ¡Elijo el ferrari N°9!

Kofi Kingston: ¿Seguro Miz? Ni siquiera lo probaste, mira que las apariencias engañan

The Miz: ¡DIJE ELIJO EL FERRARI!

Scott Armstrong: Bueno estas son las reglas, ustedes están encerrados en este estacionamiento rodeado de pikachus, si los tocan los pikachus reaccionarán y atacarán con electricidad y así hasta que su coche quede destruido o sin energía. ¿Se entendió?

Cody Rhodes: Una pregunta señor si yo…

Scott Armstrong: ¡Que empiece! (suena la campana)

Michael Cole: ¡y comienza la lucha que…

Explota el coche de Justin Gabriel

Justin Gabriel: Okay =/

Booker T: ¿Justin que pasó?

Justin Gabriel: Apreté el botón "Reset"

The Miz: Es hora de que empiece la diversión…. (No arranca el coche) auch

Dolph Ziggler: ¡al Miz no le anda el coche! ¡TODOS A EL!

The Miz: ¡NOOO!

Michael Cole: ¡Y los pikachus atacan al Miz! ¡Todos hacen que rebote contra los pika-pika!

The Miz: ¡No, pikachu malo! ¡pikachu malo!

Michael Cole: Y el Miz queda afuera

Kofi Kingston: Te lo dije Miz

Dolph Ziggler: Jajaja eso fue "Asombroso"

Kofi Kingston: Ehhmm Ziggler O.O

Dolph Ziggler: Que Kofi

Kofi Kingston: ¡Un pikachu está cortando tus cables! O.O

Dolph Ziggler: ¿Eh? AH NOO SUELTA ESO RATA APESTOSA

Pikachu: =/ ¡Pikattack! (Van 3 pikachus a Ziggler)

Dolph Ziggler: AHH NOOO WAA AYUDA AAHH

Booker T: Y otro más eliminado

Michael Cole: Y quedan 5 participantes… ¡Cody que haces!

Cody Rhodes: Comiendo galletas

Michael Cole: ¡Eso ya lo sé, pero no es momento para comer!

Cody Rhodes: ¡Es que las compré en la panadería del centro y no puedo parar de comerlas!

Jack Swagger: ¡Muere Cody!

Cody Rhodes: ¡AHH NOO ME VAN A CHOCAR!

Michael Cole: Y aquí se viene la eliminación de Cody. ¡Pero se queda sin combustible y empuja un poco a Cody!

Cody Rhodes: Ahh no me van a electrocutar!

Michael Cole: Hasta que un pikachu detiene su curso

Cody Rhodes: ¡Gracias pikachu! ¡Toma una galleta!

El pikachu prueba la galleta, hasta que se vuelve adicto y hace boicot junto a sus otros compañeros para conseguir más galletas. Tonto Cody

Pikachu: ¡Pika pika pika! (Apunta hacia la salida del estacionamiento)

Pikachus: ¡Pikaaa! (se van)

Booker T: ¡Pero que es esto, se están yendo!

Scott Armstrong: Bueno, es todo. ¡Declaro como un empate, no obstante ustedes cinco van al Battle Royal!

Kofi Kingston: ¡Genial!

Cody Rhodes: ¡Les dije que esas galletas son lo más!

Michael Cole: Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba

Booker T: Como digas Michael, espero que Cody sea responsable de lo que pase después

Josh Mathews: ¿Y alguien sabe sobre el paradero de los pikachus?

Michael Cole: …. Ehh no

Booker T: Como sea. ¡Vamos a una pausa y enseguida volvemos con más Smackdown!

COMERCIALES:

Narrador con voz gruesa: Llega la banda que revolucionó todo el Post-Grunge y que cambió el estilo de vida de los norteamericanos…. ¡Peroxwhygen! ¡En Inglaterra! La banda de Jeff Hardy se presenta en su gira semi-mundial

Jeff Hardy: ¡Asi es soy yo! ¡Jeff Hardy! ¡Si sii vengo a tocar si! Me presentaré en el St. James Park el 30 y 31 de febrero! Como parte de mi gira "All things bright and Stupid" les mostraré mi nuevo disco: "The future is Spagetti" con mis más recientes temas: Papelera de reciclaje, Matt en la friendzone, el Re suena más grueso, ¿Puedes ver el brillo del sol? y el hit del verano: ¡Pene!

Narrador con voz gruesa: ¡Peroxwhygen en Inglaterra! ¿Te lo vas a perder?

(N/A: Lean esto más rápido XD)

Narrador con voz gruesa: Bases y condiciones en .com prohibida la entrada a menores de 18 años, la compra del boleto viene con un dibujo incluido. Banda telonera Big Time Rush

FIN DE LOS COMERCIALES:

Mientras tanto veamos el backstage

Triple H: Bueno veamos, el main event ya tendrá q estar preparado ¿Vince como vamos con el rating?

Vince McMahon: Eso es lo de menos, necesito entretener a la gente con algo porque algunos objetos todavía no llegaron. ¡Kelly! ¡Eve! ¡Layla!

Kelly/Eve/Layla: Si señor

Vince McMahon: Vayan a entretener un rato a la gente

Eve Torres: ¿Otra vez nos desnudamos?

Vince McMahon: No, tomen esta rutina que se la saqué a William Shatner

Kelly Kelly: ¿Y no pueden ir los que recién lucharon?

Vince McMahon: ¿Acaso los ves aquí?

John Morrison: Yeahh voy directo al Rumble!

Jack Swagger: No puedo creer que hayamos clasificado, y todo gracias a Cody y sus galletas

Cody Rhodes: No es nada, esos pikachu no se iban a morir sin antes probarlas

Vince McMahon: ¿Probar que?

Cody Rhodes: ¡Ehh el sabor de la victoria!

Eve Torres: Como sea, tomen chicos tienen que leer esto

Jack Swagger: Espera, acabamos de luchar. Ustedes solo acaban de venir de compras

Kelly Kelly: ¿Vas a dejar que nos diga eso Vince?

Vince McMahon: ehh bueno yo

Kofi Kingston: Vince usted dijo que nos trajo porque nosotros somos los únicos que traemos dinero, si ellas no van allá no va a haber muchas ganancias!

Vince McMahon: ¡Cierto! Haber chicas…

Eve Torres: Vince dijiste que éramos tus favoritas y que no íbamos a hacer mucho

Vince McMahon: Ehh bueno la verdad…. Van a ir todos!

Cody Rhodes: Esperen, miren en la tele es Brodus Clay

Brodus Clay: Y dije: No es lo mismo decir "una pelota vieja" que una "vieja en pelotas".

Michael Cole: Jajajajajaa este muchacho

Brodus Clay: "¡Claro!" me dice mi hermano a lo que seguimos hablando, tocando el tema de pelotas salió sobre los gays, justo en el momento indicado llega mi amigo que es verdulero y nos dice: ¿Gays? Uhh miren, el otro día habían una pareja de gays que entran a la verdulería y me dicen:

- Hola verdulero me da dos bananas!

A lo que yo le digo

- El mínimo de compra es de tres unidades

Entonces le dice al otro gay

- Y... con la otra que hacemos?

Y el otro responde

-...Nos la comemos!

El público se muere de la risa

Booker T: Jajajajajajaa un aplauso para el brodus!

Vince McMahon: Aumentenle el sueldo O.O

Suena la música de Theodore Long

Josh Mathews: Esto me suena famliar

Theodore Long: Me alegra saber que todos la están pasando bien, pero creo haber dado cierta suspensión a cierto comentarista. ¡MICHAEL COLE QUE HACES AQUÍ! ¡TE QUEDA 1 SEMANA DE SUSPENSIÓN AUN!

Michael Cole: Bueno es que, digamos que mi compromiso fue tan grande que no podía dejarla pasar

Booker T: La fregaste Cole

Theodore Long: ¡Busquen un reemplazo!

Michael Cole: Por dios no se trata de encontrar un comentarista, aparte nadie sabe comentar…

Aparece atrás del publico Daniel Bryan y le hace la dormilona a Michael Cole

Daniel Bryan: ¡Hola a todos soy su reemplazo Daniel Bryan y vengo a ponerle ritmo a la noche ahh azúcar!

Booker T: ¡JA JA JA! Quedó durmiendo como un angelito

Theodore Long: ¡Ahora que venga el Main Event!

Suena la música de Randy Orton

Justin Roberts: Desde Saint Loise, Missouri pesando 235 libras ¡Randy Orton!

Booker T: Jaja vaya miren quien está aquí

Suena la música de CM Punk

Justin Roberts: Desde Chicago-Illinois pesando 218 libras ¡CM Punk!

Josh Mathews: ahh veo de lejos futuros nuevos rivales eh

Ahora suena la música de Chris Jericho

Justin Roberts: Desde Manhasset-New York pesando 226 libras ¡Chris Jericho!

Daniel Bryan: ¿Que más falta?

Y ahora suena la música de John Cena

Justin Roberts: Desde Newsbury-Massachusetts pesando 251 libras ¡John Cena!

Daniel Bryan: Ah ya veo

CM Punk: ehm y cuando nos van a decir qué clase de pelea es?

Justin Roberts: ¡Donde está el árbitro!

La cámara enfoca al árbitro Charles Robinson en los pasillos del estadio comiendo un perro caliente y una gaseosa en el puesto de comida, luego se da cuenta y va lo más rápido que puede al ring

Charles Robinson: Bueno, según Triple H será un Fatal 4 Way sin descalificación asi que ¡A darle!

Randy Orton: Perfecto ¡toma Cena!

Booker T: Lo primero que hizo Orton es atacar a Cena, sí que lo odia

Daniel Bryan: Ahora Punk se va a ver que hay debajo del ring

CM Punk: Mm veamos que hay aquí, una calculadora, un Nokia Antiguo! esto si me sirve

Chris Jericho: Perfecto, yo me elijo este salmón fresco y grandote.

Randy Orton: ¡Sufre tonto ahhh te odio!

John Cena: ¡Espera Superamigo! Auch duele

Daniel Bryan: Y como siempre Randy y Cena se dan golpes seguidos y mal hechos

Aparece Triple H

Booker T: Oh dios santo! Es lo que esperábamos ver desde hace meses

Triple H: ¡Haber paren todo! Recibí quejas de la reina de Inglaterra, dice que pelean muy rápido así que vamos a continuar la pelea de una manera más lenta. Cada uno tendrá un turno para pelear y elegirá un movimiento hacia el oponente que este al descubierto y así hasta que vayan cayendo. ¡AHORA SIGAN!

Turno de Randy

Randy Orton: Mmm haber ah sí usaré mi RKO para John Cena

Charles Robbinson: ¿Cena a quien tenías pensado atacar?

John Cena: A CM Punk, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Daniel Bryan: Y un RKO para el descuidado Cena. Ahora pierde 20 puntos de vida lo cual le queda %80

Charles Robbinson: Por eso…

Turno de Jericho

Chris Jericho: Usaré mí pescado hacia CM Punk

CM Punk: Te jodes porque tengo mi Nokia Antiguo que es resistente a todo, así que toma!

Booker T: Mal movimiento de Jericho, Punk revirtió el ataque contrario lo cual esto le quita el doble de dolor a jericho.. dé %100 le queda %40

Chris Jericho: Maldita sea

Turno de John Cena

John Cena: ¡elijo un objeto!

Charles Robbinson: Si claro cual deseas

John Cena: Haber (busca debajo del ring) ¡este!

CM Punk: ¿Una cajita de juguete misteriosa?

John Cena: Si mira, me acerco a ti y voy girando esta palanca circularmente mientras hace esa música y…(sale un guante de boxeo) Listo!

Josh Mathews: Ouch eso dolió y ese golpe en el estomago le cuesta unos %45 puntos menos lo cual queda con %55 de vida

CM Punk: Fuck

Turno de CM Punk

CM Punk: Bien ya es hora de mostrarles el infierno…preparate Cena porque usaré mi GTS a Chris Jericho!

Chris Jericho: ¡Que!

Booker T: Y ahí va….. Y lo durmió. Jericho se queda con %0 lo cual ya esta noqueado

Daniel Bryan: Y quedan 3

Turno de Randy Orton:

Randy Orton: Mucho ruido pero pocas nueces, ¡elijo un objeto!

Charles Robbinson: ¿Cual?

Randy Orton (buscando debajo del ring como siempre): Mmm este

Daniel Bryan: Parece que saca algo pesado

John Cena: ¿Un monitor de PC encendido?

Randy Orton: Asi es John….¡PANTALLAZO AZUL A CM PUNK!

CM Punk: ¡AHHH!

Público: OOUCH!

Booker T: Mierda Daniel Randy está mostrando liderazgo y responsabilidad, tiene los %100 puntos vitales intactos y ya acabó con Punk

Randy Orton: Jajaja fuiste Punkeado Punk

Daniel Bryan: Y como siempre quedan Randy y Cena

Josh Matthews: Tan predecible como un cosplay de Hatsune Miku en plena convención

Turno de Cena

John Cena: Siempre lo haces tan difícil superamigo, pero hay que pelear. Espera ¿quieres dejarlo como empate asi vamos los dos al Royal Rumble?

Randy Orton: ¡NUNCA! ¡Mi mayor deseo es verte afuera el Rumble y que yo vaya a Wrestlemania!

John Cena: Esta bien tú lo quisiste

Randy Orton: Por favor Cena, tu vitalidad es de %80 mientras que el mío es de %100. No puedes hacer nada, prepárate porque te dejare frito como un judío MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Daniel Bryan: Viejo, eso es racista

Randy Orton: ¡Cállate!

John Cena: Como quieras…. Activar PODER VUVUZELA!

(N/A: Para representar el sonido molesto de la vuvuzela, vamos a poner el 7)

Vuvuzela: 77777777 7777777777 77777777 777777777 77777777 77777777 777777 77777

Randy Orton: ¡NOO! ¡AHH MI KI SE DEBILITA! ¡AHH!

Booker T: Guau ¡eso fue asombroso y John Cena gana la pelea y se lleva un lugar al Royal Rumble!

John Cena: Cena marca registrada

Daniel Bryan: Y bueno, después de todo tuvimos una gran noche. Tenemos 6 clasificados para el Royal Rumble, Vince logró sacar a la WWE de su mala racha económica, Wesker fue derrotado por el grupo Metal Slug y los pikachus en este momento se están reproduciendo y van a invadir Reino Unido. Y así la WWE deja una huella en un país más

Booker T: Eso es, esto fue todo por hoy. Volveremos a los Estados Unidos pero con la mirada bien en frente. Saludos Daniel y Josh

Daniel Bryan: Saludos Booker y saludos a Inglaterra

Josh Mathews: ¡Nos vemos!

Booker T: ¡Buenas noches y hasta la próxima cuando allá mas Smackdown para ofrecer! ¡Nos vemos!

_Fin de la Transmisión_

* * *

><p>LA ROCA DICE:<p>

The Rock: Saludos gente y hoy la roca les va a hablar sobre la falta de apetito sexual que arrasa en muchos puntos del jodido mundo, en especial Alaska

La roca cree que estos se dan por motivos femeninos como malos peinados y vestimenta y sobre todo que NO SEPAN HABLAR. Al carajo con la educación, si esperamos de ellos tenemos un lugar asegurado en el cementerio porque nos vamos a morir de tanto esperar. En cuanto a los motivos masculinos son los que dan el resultado de una mala cepillada y una mala c$/jida. La roca dice que tu mano derecha no te va a salvar de tus problemas, no te va a conseguir trabajo y no vas a conseguir el WWE Championship.

¿Cuál es la solución? Fácil, cepíllate los dientes con el "Rock elbow fresh" que traen un aroma tan erótico que tu pareja va a tener ganas de tragar tu p=/& y así evitarás la eyaculación precoz y cuando lo goces le vas a decir a tu chica "¡puedes oler lo que la roca te esta jodidamente dando!"

FIN

* * *

><p>Y bueno, acá se va otro capítulo de esta divertida historia. Tardé mucho porque necesitaba ideas pero como dicen "lo bueno espera". Así que esto es todo por hoy y haber si se dan una vuelta por los comentarios y así dejan reviews. Me gustaría que dejen ingeniosas ideas para la historia, pero eso es criterio de ustedes. Pido disculpas si ofendo a alguien por algo que escribí.<p>

¡Hasta la próxima!

Próximo Capitulo: Randy & Cena At The Olympic Games XD


End file.
